Half Eye Alchemist
by XXXWilson
Summary: Someone has been unfortunate enough to do the human transmutation. And there is a mysterious person calling himself the darkness. This happens 20 years after the original story line
1. Chapter 1

**Bigjackass: Hi this is my Fullmetal alchemist fan fiction. I hope you guys will like it**

* * *

><p>In a city called central city and in the main building there is two people talking<p>

"Lieutenant Mustang" Said a man

"Yes fuhrer Mustang" Said Lieutenant Mustang

"It appears that our old friend the Stone blood alchemist Fred Duncan is on the loose. I want you to send our new friend" Said Roy Mustang

"Dad... I mean fuhrer Mustang you don't mean..." Said Lieutenant Mustang

"I am. The Half Eye alchemist Jack Martin" Said Roy

**_Meanwhile out somewhere in the city_**

The Stone Blood alchemist is running and running. And he kills everyone on his way

"I am sorry. But you give me no choice" Said Fred

"Everyone has a choice" Said a red haired girl with an eye patch over her right eye

"Why do you even care. Decided isn't this the law of equivalent exchange" Said Fred

"Shut up. The law does not justify murder" Said the red haired girl

Then she clapped her hands and then touched the ground and made a spear

"What the? No transmutation circle" Said Fred

Then she tried to hit him but he dodged

"What's with this girl? She doesn't even hesitate to kill me" Said Fred in his mind

She tried to attack him again but he dodged. Then all the sudden a giant boy in an armor suit comes. Fred dodged the armor boy's attack and then he grabbed the red haired's right leg and transmitted but he failed

"What? That's impossible i should have broke your leg" Said Fred

"Well if it does make you feel happy. You did ruin my pants" Said the red haired girl

Then he looks at her pants and he sees a leg made of auto mail

"Your leg. Is made of auto mail. And you only have one eye. And you don't need a transmutation circle" Said Fred

Then the red haired girl takes her eye patch off and reveals she has no eye there and she also has a scar over the eye

"I know you. You are the Half Eye alchemist. Jack Martin" Said Fred

**Chapter 1: The Half Eye alchemist**

Then Fred points his right finger to the boy in the armor suit

"So it's not you" Said Fred

"Eh no. I am actually her younger brother Jim" Said Jim

"But she's a girl" Said Fred

"OH YEAH CAN A GIRL DO THIS" Said Jack in a very angry way

Then she clapped her hands and touched the grounds. And then rocks surrounded Fred and can't move

"I heard the stories but still i never believed that the Half Eye alchemist is just a little girl" Said Fred

Then Jack clapped her hands again and touched the walls and said

"DON'T CALL ME A GIRL"

Then she knocks out Fred with a stone fist. Jack got an very angry look

"You know sister. I don't think he called you a girl because of your gender" Said Jim

"WELL EVEN IF HE WAS. HE STILL PISS ME OFF" Said Jack

**_Back to fuhrer Roy Mustang's office_**

"We told you. We wanted him unharmed" Said Roy

"Yeah yeah. You still got him" Said Jack

"He. You reminds me of Fullmetal" Said Roy

"Maybe you should have called me Fullmetal then" Said Jack

"Well you have different attitude and you are harder then him" Said Roy in his mind

"Well anyway. Did you find your bodies?" Said Roy

"WELL MAYBE YOU GAVE US TIME TO LOOK" Said Jack

Then all the sudden the door opened and an another girl came but she looks a bit older

"Hi it's me Major Elicia Hughes. Oh hi Jack whats up" Said Major Elicia

"Oh nothing special. The usual" Said Jack

"Oh i see" Said Major Elicia

"Elicia what are you doing here?" Said Roy

"Oh i am here because of a very important job. Jack and Jim. I understand that you have no place to stay tonight. Which means you are coming with me" Said Major Elicia

"Jepp she is defiantly Hughes's daughter" Said Roy in his mind

Then they walked outside. Then Jack meet lieutenant Mustang

"Jack?" Said lieutenant Mustang

"Maes?" Said Jack

"Oh it's so nice to see you again" Said Maes while having hearts on his eyes

Then Jack kicked Maes on his face with her metal leg

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU ASSHOLE" Said Jack

"Hey what did i do wrong" Said Maes with a gloomy look on his face

"YOU KNOW DAMN RIGHT WHAT YOU DID" Said Jack

"Problems?" Said Major Elicia

"It's a long story" Said Jim

"Oh i see. Hey Jack it's time to go" Said Major Elicia

"Oh yeah i am coming... I hope i will never see you again" Said Jack

Then she walks away

"She hates me. What am i gonna do?" Said Maes in his mind

**_At Major Elicia's apartment_**

"Well here it is" Said Major Elicia

Then they look inside and the hole apartment is a mess

"It looks nice" Said Jack in a sarcastic way

"Really you think so. Well in that case i will have the honor to let you sleep in my room" Said Major Elicia

"What?" Said Jack

Then Major Elicia grabbed Jack's coat and dragged her into her room

"Come on. We will have so much fun" Said Major Elicia

**_Meanwhile at a prison_**

Fred is sitting in a prison cell. And he was sitting there and waiting. Then all the sudden a black cloaked man appears right in front of him

"Fred. You disappoint me" Said the black cloaked man

"Well well well. If it isn't the man calling himself the Darkness. What brings you here?" Said Fred

"You know why i am here" Said The Darkness

"So you can set me free" Said Fred

"Yes. You still haven't done your job" Said The Darkness

"I know. But at least i got contact with the Half Eye alchemist. Why didn't you tell me it was a girl? A really sweet hot girl?" Said Fred

"Eh. Pedofile" Said The Darkness

"Eh. I heard that" Said Fred

"Anyway. Do you want to do the job ore not?" Said The Darkness

"Yes. I will" Said Fred

"Alright then" Said The Darkness

Then he sets him free by cutting the lock

**_The next day_**

A man was knocking Major Elicia's door. Then Elicia opens it

"Yes?" Said Elicia

"Hi. Is the Half Eye alchemist here?" Said the man

"Yes. Jack someone wants to talk to you" Said Elicia

Then Jack goes to the door

"What is it?" Said Jack

"First off. Will you be my sons date?" Said the man while holding Jack's hand

Then Jack slapped the man

"NOOO" Said Jack

"Right. I deserved that. Anyway eh. Fuhrer Mustang wants to inform you that the stone blood alchemist has escaped" Said the man

"WHAT. NOW HE REALLY PISS ME OFF" Said Jack

"My son was right. She is so adorable when she gets mad" Said the man in his mind

"Come on Jim. Lets take this guy" Said Jack

"Right" Said Jim

And then they just walked away

_**Somewhere outside**_

Fred was drawing a circle until Jack and Jim came

"Aha there you are" Said Jack

"I knew you where coming" Said Fred

Then Fred touched the ground and a stone pillar from the wall knocks the head off Jim's armor suit

"Jim!" Said Jack

Then Fred looks at Jim's armor and he says

"What the hell. You are hollow"

Then Jim rise up and take the head back

"Yeah. That happens often" Said Jim

"Your brother lost his body? And you lost your right eye, And your right leg. Oh i see. Now it makes sense. You two have committed the ultimate tabu. The one most alchemist's unforgivable sin. You two did the human transmutation" Said Fred

Then Jack got a flashback

"AHHHHHHH MY EYE IT HURTS SO MUCH" Said Jack in her flashback

Then her flashback is over and she says

"Do you know whats the scariest thing in the world? That is when you have no idea what you are doing" Said Jack

"Yeah right" Said Fred

"What are you up to anyway. You can just give up. You have nothing to threat us with" Said Jack

"I know. I am just here to give you a warning" Said Fred

"A warning?" Said Jack

"Something terrible is going to happened. Normally i don't care. But. I just could't let something terrible happen to such a hot girl" Said Fred

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Said Jack

"Gotta run" Said Fred

Then he ran away

"That. was. POINTLESS. I mean seriously. what was the point of that? After he attacked you?" Said Jack

"I don't know? I guess he likes you more then he likes me?" Said Jim

"I hate that guy" Said Jack

"So what shall we do?" Said Jim

"Easy. We just follow him" Said Jack

Then they ran after him

**_Somewhere else_**

"I am sorry Darkness. But that girl was really cute. I can't let anything to happen with girls like that." Said Fred in his mind

Then suddenly he got stabbed by sword. And then he died. Few minutes later comes Jack and Jim

"General Armstrong. Are you alright?" Said Jack

"What? Oh yes of course i am. I actually caught him" Said General Armstrong

_The next day_ **_at the train station_**

"Well we are going" Said Jack

"Be careful ok" Said a woman

"We will general Hawkeye" Said Jack

"NOOOOO" Said Maes

Maes ran and holds Jack's hand

"Please. Don't leave me. I will maybe never see you again" Said Maes

"Maes. I tough i told you that. I WILL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN" Said Jack and then she kicked him again with the same leg

Then they enter the train. And few seconds the train leaves

"Well there she goes" Said Riza Hawkeye

"Ahhhh. How could you let her go mommy?" Said Maes

"Well she wants to get their bodies back. Decided isn't she really angry at you?" Said Hawkeye

"Yes. But one day. I will make her fall in love with me" Said Maes

**_Meanwhile at somewhere else_**

The Darkness is sitting on a chair talking on the phone

"I see. So Wrath has betrayed us huh?... Don't ask me silly questions Greed. You know what to do. Find him" Said The Darkness

Then he hangs up the phone

"Hmm. Oh Fred. You disappoint me. Oh well at least Jack and her brother Jim are worthy sacrifices" Said The Darkness

**Bigjackass: Thats it for now**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bigjackass: Here is chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Jack and Jim are sting on a train to east city.<p>

"Hey sister" Said Jim

"Hmm What?" Said Jack

"Do you think it's true?" Said Jim

"There's no doubt about it. They manage to fix a hold city in one day. Which means they have been using the philosopher's stone" Said Jack

Then she gets a flash back

**_10 years ago_**

**Chapter 2: The ****beginning**

Jack narrates

"I remember my childhood. I didn't grew up like must girls did. In fact not at all. I never really liked girl's stuff. I always loved boy's stuff actually. For real i did. But my mother always wanted me to act like a girl. While my father other hand. He says i can be who ever i want to be. As long i am myself. But because my mother wanted me to act like a girl she left us. I will never forget their conversation they had"

"I am sorry George. But that girl makes me insane. I am leaving" Said Jack and Jim's mother

"Please. Calm down Marie" Said George Jack and Jim's father

"Calm down? How can i? I always wanted me daughter but that brat makes that wish impossible. I am sorry i can't stay here anymore" Said Marie

"I wasn't sad. In fact i was happy that she left us. I never really cared about her" Jack narrates

**_The day after_**

"Jackie, Jim... Uh what are you two doing?" Said George

"Daddy. Look" Said Jack

Then she takes her hands on a circle and then she made a wood cat

"Wow. Thats alchemy right?" Said George

"Yeah" Said Jim

"Did your mother teach you that?" Said George

"No" Said Jack

"We just read these books. They have a lot of information" Said Jim

"I see. Well thats great. I have felling that you two might be great alchemist one day" Said George

"Our father was the only one who believed in me. It was because of him i wanted to learn about alchemy. But then one day he was involved with a car accident and he passed away" Narrates Jack

Both Jack and Jim is sitting front of a tomb stone

"Hey sister. I want to go home... Once mom comes..." Said Jim then he gets interrupted by Jack

"Don't talk about her. That bitch doesn't care about us at all" Said Jack

Jack rise up and says

"But you know. I think there is a chance to get our father back"

"But isn't that forbidden" Said Jim

"It is. Thats why it's our secret" Said Jack

"I wanted to see my father again. No matter the cost. Me and my brother got trained by two alchemist brothers. Named Edward and Alphonse Elric. Tough i have never seen Edward do alchemy for some reason. Alphonse was the one who did alchemy while Edward gave us knowledge. Anyway after 5 years with training and teaching. We where finally ready" Jack narrates

Jack and Jim draw a big circle on the room with a bucket in the middle full of cheap stuff with their blood

"Are you ready Jim?" Said Jack

"Ready" Said Jim

"Then lets do it" Said Jack

Then they take their hands into the circle and the lights comes from the circle the light suddenly became darker and darker

"Hey Jack. Whats going on?" Said Jim

Then all the sudden Jack's right eye explode and blood rans out. She covers her eye with her right hand

"AHHHH MY EYE IT HURTS SO MUCH" Jack screamed

Then all the sudden Jim's body gets dragged

"Sister" Said Jim in panic

"Jim. JIM NOO" Said Jack

Then all the sudden Jack ended up in a room that is only white with a giant gate behind her

"Where? Wha... Whats going on here?" Said Jack

"Hello" Said by a mysterious white thing with black fogs over his body

"Who are you?" Said Jack

"I am glad you asked. I am the world. I am the universe. I am god. I am the truth. I am all and i am one. And i am also you" Said the truth

Then the gate opens and it is a giant eye and then tentacles grabbed her and dragged her into the gate

"It felt that every single information of the world dragged inside of my head. But it didn't bother me at all" Jack narrates

Then after that she appeared outside of the gate

"How was it?" Said the truth

"I see. So it is possible. I am just missing something. Please you have to let me see it again" Said Jack

"I am sorry. But i can't let you do that" Said the truth

Then he takes Jack's right eye and he looks at her very close and he says

"It's the equivalent exchange. Right?"

Then Jack appears back to the room in pain. And blood was still dripping from her eye

"Jim. No He's gone. HE'S GONE" Said Jack

Then she looks in front of her and see something horrifying. She sees a rotten male corpse lying on the floor with organs coming out and spread around as well. The corpse actually moved the right arm but then died

"No. No. This is wrong. This is not what we wanted. Jim" Said Jack

Then Jack finds an suit of armor and she draws a blood seal

"Give him back. You can have my leg, my arm, organs, YOU CAN HAVE IT. HE IS MY LITTLE BROTHER AND HE IS ALL I HAVE LEFT" Said Jack and then she claps her arm

**_Meanwhile at a town called Rush Valley at present day_**

There is man with golden hair and golden eyes sitting and thinking

"Ed. Ed. Ed?" Said another golden hair and with golden eyes man

"Oh. Alphonse. Sorry i was just thinking" Said Edward

"You are thinking about them aren't you?" Said Alphonse

"Yeah. I feel like that if i told them that human transmutation was impossible. Then maybe they would never try to get their father back. But i tough they where to young to know that" Said Edward

"You know. Winry is right. You do act like you are their father" Said Alphonse

"Yeah i think i do" Said Edward

_**5 years ago**_

Edward is looking down on the floor and he sees blood

"I can't find them" Said Alphonse

Then Edward gets an angry look

"Where are they?" Said Edward

Then both Edward and Alphonse goes to a house door and knocks. Then a young woman opens the door.

"Oh Edward what are you doing here" Said the young woman

Then Ed just walked in. And he sees Jack sitting on a wheelchair. He grabbed her shirt and dragged her up

"I saw that blood on your floor. Tell me. WHAT WAS THAT? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Said Edward

Then Tears came from Jack's eyes

"Jack... Are you crying?" Said Edward

Then Jim grabbed Edward's hands and said

"Teacher. We are sorry. We are sorry"

"Jim. Don't tell me that... That" Said Edward

_After a while of explanations _

"I never tough you where this strong. I didn't believe that you two where able to do human transmutation and bound a soul into an armor. I can't help. This is your mess you two are on your own" Said Edward

"Why?" Said Jim

"If i helped you. Then you two would't learn your lesson. I am sorry. But i can recommend you two to go to the military and became a dog of the military" Said Edward

"After they came to my house. I walked to their home to see what they did. And what i saw. That abomination wasn't even a human being. You expect them to join the military" Said the young woman(George's younger sister)

"Yes i do. That is all i can do" Said Edward

Then Edward and Alphonse walked out the house

"That was a bit harsh don't you think?" Said Alphonse

"If i told them how they can get their bodies back. Then they will not learn their lesson" Said Edward

"That sounds like, What a father would have said" Said Alphonse

"Yeah. I think it is because of her. She reminds me about myself when i was at her age" Said Edward

**_2 days later_**

"Hi. you remember me right?" Said a blonde woman with blue eyes

"Of course. You are Winry Elric. Edward's wife." Said Jack

"And you do know why i am here, Right?" Said Winry

"Yes. You are gonna give me an auto mail leg" Said Jack

"Yes. This might take a while ok" Said Winry

**_1 year and 3 months later_**

Jack got an auto mail leg and she walked into the central command building. She was there so she could test herself to became a state alchemist. Fuhrer Mustang enters the room to observe

"So this is Jack Martin. Don't get the wrong idea. But i kinda expected a boy" Said Roy

"WHAT. ARE YOU CALLING ME A GIRL?" Said Jack

"Ehhhh? I am sorry if i have offended you somehow. Anyway show me what you got" Said Roy

"Do you need some help to make a transmutation circle" Said one of the guards

"No i am fine" Said Jack

Then she clapped her hands touched the floor and made a spear

"No transmutation circle. That means she is unfortunate enough to do the human transmutation" Said Roy in his mind

"How's that? You like it? I can make a sword if you want to" Said Jack

"No. Thats enough. I am impressed already" Said Roy

"Thats it? SERIOUSLY? THAT WAS SO EASY. NO CHALLENGE" Said Jack

"Wow. You have such a short temper my lady" Said Roy

"LADY? SHORT TEMPER?" Said Jack

**_a month later_**

"Well now it's official. You have become a dog of the military" Said Roy

Roy gives a paper to Jack and she reads it

"By my order as the fuhrer. I herby declare Jackie Martin as an state alchemist and given her the name Half Eye"

"Half Eye?" Said Jack

"Every state alchemist is given a code name. And yours is the Half Eye alchemist" Said Roy

Then Jack smiles and says

"I like that name. It sounds so intimidating. Yes thats a name i can live up to"

**_Present day_**

"Sister. Sister wake up" Said Jim

Then Jack woke up

"Huh?" Said Jack

"We are here" Said Jim

"I see. Could it really be there? The Philosopher's stone. The key to get our bodies back" Said Jack

**Bigjackass: And thats it for now**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bigjackass: Here's chapter 3. Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em><strong>East city<strong>_

Jack and Jim where sitting down to place where people eat.

"Sorry. But the oven will not work" Said a chef

"Is that so. Stand back. I will handle this" Said Jack

Then she claps her hands and fix the oven

"There. How's that?" Said Jack

"Amazing. Are you an alchemist?" Said the chef

"Yep. Me and my brother. We are the Martins" Said Jack

"Martins eh?" Said the chef

"Wait i have heard of you" Said a man

"Yeah the half eye alchemist Jack Martin" Said an another man

"Wow. Your so huge. Tell me why are you in a suit of armor and why do they call you Half Eye" Said another man

"Eh no. I am not the half eye alchemist" Said Jim then he's pointing to Jack

"What. You mean it's the girl?" Said a man

Then Jack got angry

"GIRL HUH? CALL ME THAT AGAIN. I DARE YOU" Said an angry Jack

**Chapter 3: The Philosopher's stone**

"So why are you here?" Said The chef

"We are here to find someone with a stone. Do you know who might have it?" Said Jack

"Sounds like you guys are looking for mr Sampson" Said the chef

"Mr Sampson?" Said Jack

"Yeah. For a month ago the hold city was in fire. But mr Sampson used a stone called the Philosopher's stone to fix the hold city" Said the Chef

"Really? Can i met him?" Said Jack

"Yeah sure. He lives in that house up to the hill" Said the chef

"Thanks" said Jack

Then Jack and Jim walked to Mr Sampson's house. When they where at his house they knocked on his door

"Mr Sampson? Mr Sampson? Are you there?" Said Jack

Then the door opens and a tall man with a black suit with brown hair and with a beard but with no mustache. With only nine fingers. Where standing inside and he said

"Yes i am. Come in" Said Mr Sampson

Then Jack and Jim walked inside and sit down to each of their chair close to a table

"Now. What brings you two up here?" Said Mr Sampson

"You see Mr Samp..." Said Jack but she got interrupted by Mr Sampson

"You are here for the Philosopher's stone aren't you?" Said Mr Sampson

"... Yes. Can i borrow it?" Said Jack

"I am sorry. But i gave it away" Said Mr Sampson

"Can you tell me. Who did you gave it to?" Said Jack

"Now lets see. What was that woman's name again...? Ah now i remember. Marie. Marie Martin" Said Mr Sampson

Then Jack got shocked and then she got an angry look on her face

"So that bitch is still alive?" Said Jack

"Is anything wrong?" Said Mr Sampson

"She's our mother" Said Jim

"And. It's her fault that anything has happened to us" Said Jack

"But i am curios. How did you find the Philosopher's stone" Said Jim

"I didn't find it. I made it" Said Mr Sampson

"You made it?" Said Jack

"Yes i did. But i only used it once" Said Mr Sampson

"Please tell me. How did you made it. Please i beg you" Said Jack

Then Mr Sampson hit the table with his right fist as hard as possible and said

"NO. I can't. This is the devil's work. I can't allow you"

"I don't care how horrible it is. Me any my brother is gonna get our bodies back. No matter what" Said Jack

"You don't understand. If your going after it your going to hell" Said Mr Sampson

"I have already been in hell. Nothing scares me anymore" Said Jack

When Mr Sampson heard that. He felt sorry for her. He found out that she committed the tabu

"I see. But it's still not worth it. But i can give you my research note so you can decipher it. Here let me find it" Said Mr Sampson

Then Mr Sampson bring some books to her

"These are my research notes. Deep inside of it will tell you the secret ingredient. Good luck. And remember. you did not get those notes from me" Said Mr Sampson

"Well. Thank you" Said Jack

Then they left. After Mr Sampson closed the door he heard a voice from an incredible handsome man with a beautiful voice

"You are a fool"

"Ah. Lust what are you doing here?" Said Mr Sampson

"I am here to take you in custody. You see you have become an important sacrifice. Decided i have been really disappointed at you. Why did you use the stone just for a stupid city?" Said Lust

**_Back in central city_**

"Oh. I am so bored" Said Major Elicia

"Hey Elicia whats up" Said Jack

"Oh Jack. I am so glad to see you" Said Elicia

"I am glad to see you to. Now where is that good for nothing Lieutenant Maes Mustang" Said Jack

"He's on a date" Said Elicia

"A date? With who?" Said Jack

"Why do you care? Are you jealous?" Said Elicia

"Jealous? No. Of course not" Said Jack

"Elicia look. Her face is getting all red" Said Jim

"You are right. Aww how adorable your blushing. So you do have some feelings for him" Said Elicia

"SHUT UP. We are just here to decipher some notes. Nothing more" Said Jack

Then Jack walked into an library

"Come Jim" Said Jack

"Yep. She's totally jealous" Said Elicia

_Ninde days later_

Elicia opens the door to the library

"The hell with this" Said Jack while throwing some paper

"Huh? Whats wrong. You can't be mad just because you can't decipher it" Said Elicia

"We did decipher it" Said Jim

"Really? But whats the matter?" Said Elicia

"You see. The secret ingredient for a Philosopher's stone. Is human life" Said Jack

**Bigjackass: And thats all for now**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bigjackass: Here's chapter 4. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"You see. The secret ingredient for a Philosopher's stone. Is human life" Said Jack<p>

"Thats horrible." Said Elicia

"Mr Sampson was right. This is the devil's work" Said Jack

**Chapter 4: The secret lab**

"Mr Sampson what where you doing?" Said Jack

"How could you sacrifice human life for a stone?" Said Jim

"I don't know who this Sampson guy is. But i don't think we can trust him" Said Elicia

"You know what Major. I think your right" Said Jack

Then all of the sudden General Armstrong enters in the room. But for some reason he wears gloves

"Whats going on here" Said General Armstrong

"General Armstrong" Said Jack

"Oh please i have told you before. Call me John. My father's name was Armstrong. But now. Like i said whats going on here?" Said John Armstrong(Alex Louis Armstrong's only son)

"I can't hide it from him. I might as well tell the truth" Said Jack in her mind

"We found out the secret ingredient for a Philosopher's stone." Said Jack

"Really? Tell me everything you know" Said John

_A bit of explanation later_

"I see. Well thats awful. No one shall know this. Is that clear" Said John

"Y-yes. I will be quiet" Said Jack

"Good" Said John

Then John Armstrong looks at Elicia and says

"Major. You better keep quiet. Ore else i have to kill you. Is that clear"

"Yes sir" Said Elicia

"Good" Said John

Then John Armstrong left the room

"I have never seen the general this serious... Elicia?" Said Jack

"When he said that i should be quiet and he said he will kill me if i told it to anyone. I looked in his eyes. He meant it. He was serious about it" Said Elicia

"What a scary guy" Said Jim

"I know. He scares me to" Said Jack

Then Maes Mustang enters the room

"Jack? Oh i am so glad to see you again" Said Maes

Then Jack kicks Maes's face with her auto mail leg again

"Maes what the hell are you doing here? And didn't i tell you that i didn't want to see your face again?" Said Jack

"Well i am sorry. But i am doing something important right now" Said Maes

"Like what?" Said Jack

"Well you see. Several girls has been reported missing. I think it has been over 30 actually. We are trying to find out why" Said Maes

"Missing?" Said Jack

"Yeah" Said Maes

Then Maes is gives Jack several pages and photos of the missing girls

"Do you know any of these girls?" Said Maes

"No. But it gives my a theory" Said Jack

"Hmmmm" Said Maes, Elicia and Jim at the same time

Then Jack shows them a map and she is pointing at a city called West city

"Here. In west city there is a girls house. Where every girls enter to satisfied the mens who lives there. I believe that these girls used to live here. And thats not all. Maes can you keep a secret" Said Jack

"Sure. Anything for you my love" Said Maes with hearts on his eyes

"Good. I believe all these girls has been used to make a Philosopher's stone" Said Jack

"eh. What do you mean? You need girls to make Philosopher's stone?" Said Maes

"No. You need human life" Said Elicia

Maes got an worried look on his face

"I know. It's awful. But i think it's worth checking it out" Said Jack

"But Jack. Only girls are allowed to go in there" Said Jim

"I know. Thats why i am going in there alone. After all i am a gi... A gi... Girl" Said Jack

"She admitted it" Said Elicia

"She must have faced reality" Said Jim

"AWWWW. Does that mean i am going to see Jack with a dress. Oh i can't wait" Said Maes

"What? Just because i am going into the girl house doesn't mean i have to wear a dress, right?" Said Jack in a nervous way

"You must like more like a girl. So yes you have to wear a dress" Said Elicia

"WHAT?" Said Jack

"AWWWW. I can't wait. You have to take me with you" Said Maes

"No way. Your ass is staying here you jerk" Said Jack

"Really? Hey Elicia you are a major right?" said Maes

"Yeah thats right" Said Elicia

"Which means you are superior then me" Said Maes

"What is he thinking now" Said Jack in her mind

"Yep" Said Elicia

"That means i have to do everything you tell me to do" Said Maes

"Thats right" Said Elicia

"What? Nononononono. Elicia you would't do that to a friend right?" Said Jack

"Lieutenant. I order you to come with us. Especially the Half Eye Alchemist Jack Martin" Said Elicia

"Will do" Said Maes

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" Said Jack in frustrations

"Now shall we go?" Said Elicia

**_Meanwhile at somewhere else_**

Lust is walking to a room where three otter people in it. One is a woman who has black hair and was lying down to a couch. One was a man with a long black hair with weird clothed. And another person was really fat and bald. Lust stepped to a bone

"Ah. Damit Gluttony i have told you to clean up your mess" Shouted Lust to the fat bald man

"So how did it go?" Said the man with the long black hair with weird clothes

"He was harder then i expected. He put a fight with me. But he lost of course. I manage to kidnap mr Sampson after all. Have anything special happened here Envy?" Said Lust

"Greed has informed me that the Half Eye Alchemist Jack Martin knows the secret of the philosopher's stone" Said Envy

"Really?" Said Lust

"And he also told me that two other people knows it to" Said Envy

"Thats bad" Said Lust

"Hey Sloth. Did you get any information from your new boyfriend" Said Envy to Sloth the black haired girl who is lying down on the couch

"ahhh explaining is such a pain" Said Sloth

"Well did he ore not?" Said Envy

"No. He only wants to talk about this Jack girl about how great she is" Said Sloth

"Sounds like he has no idea what a date is" Said Lust

"Well you still have to go on a date with that guy in case he might slip off some secrets" Said Envy

"Ahhh. But dating is such a pain" Said Sloth

"Stop complaining. You don't help much either way" Said Lust

"Yeah yeah" Said Sloth

"Oh yeah. I don't know you are aware of it but. Wrath has betrayed us" Said Envy

"I know. That bastard" Said Lust

"Should we go looking for him" Said Envy

"No. Let Greed do that. We have to think about the Half Eye Alchemist. Since she found out about the secret ingredient. It will not take her long to find out that we are using the missing girls to make a Philosopher's stone." Said Lust

"Should we stop her?" Said Envy

"No. Let her come. Anyway we have three sacrifices now. We must think of the other two" Said Lust

"Oh don't worry about the fourth one. Father has already picked one" Said Envy

"Really? Who?" Said Lust

"Do you really need to ask?" Said Envy

"Oh. It must be Father's beloved mother" Said Lust

"Yep" Said Envy

"In that case we have one left" Said Lust

**_At the train station in central city_**

"No way. I am not going" Said Jack

"Come on. You said we should check it out" Said Elicia

"Well. I am not going to wear a dress" Said Jack

"This is no good. How are we suppose to get her in the train?" Said Elicia

"Don't worry. I have an idea. Watch" Said Maes

Then Maes left the train station and the he came back with a black cat

"Hey Jack" Said Maes

"What?" Said Jack

"Could you hold this cat for a while?" Said Maes

Then Maes gives the cat to Jack. Then Jack starts to cuddle with the cat and says

"Awww. You are the cutest cat i have ever seen. Oh yes you are"

"Now that she is distracted. We can just pull her into the train" Said Maes

"Why didn't i think of that?" Said Jim

Then they dragged Jack into the train. And after 10 minutes she starts wake up from her distraction

"Huh? How did i get in this train? And wheres the cat?" Said Jack

"While you where distracted we dragged you in and we took the cat away as well" Said Maes

"What? You mean we are going after all?" Said Jack

"Thats right. And i can't wait to see you in a dress" Said Maes

"Oh NOOOO. This is going to be my worst day ever" Said Jack

**Bigjackass: This is all for now**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bigjackass: Here's chapter 5. Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em><strong>West City<strong>_

In a hotel room. Maes, Jim are waiting for Jack to come out of a dressing room

"Come on now. We wanna see" Said Maes

"No way" Said Jack

"We don't have time to waste and soon ore later you have to get out anyway" Said Maes

"Ah. Fine." said Jack

Then she opens the door and gets out from the dressing room and she is wearing a red dress with a mini skirt

"I have never felt so embarrassed in my life" Said Jack

"You looks so adorable" Said Maes

"Yeah you look really nice" said Elicia

"You think so? But is this mini skirt really necessary?" Said Jack

"Well it was Maes's idea" Said Elicia

"WHAT?" Said Jack with an angry face

"Eh. I think it's time to go now" Said Maes

"Yeah" Said Elicia

"Oh no. I am going to kick..." Said Jack but then suddenly Maes takes up the black cat again and Jack grabs it

"Aww. Your so adorable" Said Jack while cuddling the cat

"I told you to bring the cat with us will be a good idea" Said Maes

Then they left the room and goes to the girl house

**Chapter 5: The girls house**

All of them sat into a car where Elicia is driving. Elicia parked the car in front of a big house.

"Well here we are" Said Elicia

"Lets just get over with it" Said Jack

Then she gets out from the car and enters the building.

"Are you fine with this Maes? I mean this a building where the girls pleases the masters" Said Jim

"Eh. I think Jack was right this was a bad idea" Said Maes

"Oh no you are staying here ok?" Said Elicia

"Ok" Said Maes

"Elicia i am afraid he will do something stupid" Whispered Jim

"I know. I am afraid about that to" Whispered Elicia

Jack goes inside of the house and she sees a room full of girls. And few men

"Alright Jack. Just find the master in this building and find about his secrets" Said Jack in her mind

"Hello can i help you?" Said Lust

"Huh? Who are you?" Said Jack

"Is that really important? Decide i haven't seen you here before?" Said Lust

"Um. That must be because i am new here" Said Jack

"Is that so. Would you like to know me better" Said Lust

"This guy is making me uncomfortable" Said Jack in her mind

"Yeah sure" Said Jack

"I like your skirt" Said Lust

"Yeah great" Said Jack

Then Lust grabbed Jack's breast

"Your tits are big. My kinda tits" Said Lust

"Ah. After this i am going to kill this guy" Said Jack in her mind

"And your one eye. Is really pretty" Said Lust

"Great" Said Jack

Then Lust took is right hand at Jack's cheek

"How about we go upstairs huh?" Said Lust

"Y-yeah sure" Said Jack

Then Maes enters the house dressed in woman clothes with a blonde wig

"Hello" Said Maes with a bad female voice

Then Jack looks at Maes and she knows it's him

"MAES?" Said Jack in her mind

"What the hell?" Said Lust

"Hey how about you forget that girl and take me instead" Said Maes with a bad female voice

"Sorry but no boys are allowed to be in this building" Said Lust

"Uh. What makes you think i am a boy?" Said Maes

"Sorry but that bad voice of yours doesn't fool anyone. Especially with your god awful wig" Said Lust

"Ok if boys aren't allowed ti be here then why are you here?" Said Maes

"I happened to the owner of this place and i decide who is welcome here. And you are not. Security" Said Lust

Then a tough guy came and kicked him out

"That was embarrassing" Said Jack in her mind

"Now thats taken care off. How about we go upstairs" Said Lust

"Yeah" Said Jack

Then they went upstairs. And they walked into a room with a bed

"So what are we gonna do?" Said Jack

"You don't know? How sad" Said Lust

Then Lust takes his shirt of and at his right side of his chest. There is a tattoo with a snake bitting its own tail with triangles on the middle.

"What does that tattoo means?" Said Jack

"Oh this. Nothing special" Said Lust

"How about that. She doesn't know what this tattoo means. Which means her teacher hasn't teach her anything about homunculi" Said Lust in his mind

"Your the owner of this place right?" Said Jack

"Yes" Said Lust

"Tell me. Over 30 girls has been missing. Do you know anything about it?" Said Jack

"Over 100 girls comes to this building. But why should i care anyway? What really maters is you" Said Lust

"Ehm" Said Jack

"Come on. I know you really want it" Said Lust

"Eh" Said Jack

"How about. We two. Connected" Said Lust

"AHHHHHH. THATS IT" Said Jack

Then she kicks Lust's face with her metal leg

"I can't take it anymore you perv" Said Jack

Then she kicks him again and again

"God damit. You are worse then Maes" Said Jack

"Maes? Oh you mean that guy who tried to get in here am i right? Is he your boyfriend ore something?" Said Lust

"What? No. Of course not" Said Jack

"Your cheeks are getting red. Aww your blushing" Said Lust

"SHUT UP. The girls. Are you using them to make a philosopher's stone?" Said Jack

"I can't tell you that. But what i can tell you is that. You are one strong girl" Said Lust and he got hearts in his eyes

Then Jack got extremely angry and kicked him again

"Your no help at all. Your useless" Said Jack then she left the room.

Jack walked down the stairs and then she walks down to the basement. And she finds a secret laboratory.

"What is this place?" Said Jack

"I guess it's no point to keep it a secret anymore. This is the place where we make a philosopher's stone" Said Lust

"What?" Said Jack

Then she grabbed Lust's shirt with her left hand and dragged him to the wall

"So i was right. You are using the girls to make a philosopher's stone" Said Jack

"Indeed" Said Lust

"You think you can get away with this. Messing with other's life?" Said Jack

"Ha. Messing with other's life. You should know better then that. I mean look at your eye. Your leg, your brother. Isn't that the result of messing with other's life?" Said Lust

"What? How do you know that?" Said Jack

"We have been watching over you and your brother. We know everything" Said Lust

"We?" Said Jack

"Me and my brothers and my sister with my father" Said Lust

"I guess that means. You guys are planning to use me to make a philosopher's stone. Isn't that right?" Said Jack

"You? Hahaha. Don't be ridicules. We have much bigger plan for you and your brother" Said Lust

"What? And whats that?" Said Jack

"I won't tell" Said Lust

"Alright then. But tell me about your tattoo. What does it mean?" Said Jack

"You should ask your teacher" Said Lust

"My teacher?" Said Jack

Then suddenly Envy hit Jack unconscious

"That was close" Said Envy

"Indeed. Well since she know this place there is no point to have it anymore" Said Lust

_Outside_

"I hope she's coming out soon" Said Jim

"Yeah me to" Said Elicia

then suddenly the building is starting to collapse

"What?" Said Maes

But then Envy caries Jack out from the building. She lies Jack on the ground in front of Maes, Jim and Elicia

"She's alright. not even badly injured" Said Envy

"But her auto mail is ruined" Said Jim

"Yeah your right. But how did that happened?" Said Elicia

"You have my Gra..." Said Maes but he stopped

Envy suddenly disappears out of nowhere

"Where is he?" Said Maes

"Well anyway. We should get away from here now" Said Elicia

Then Elicia starts driving and they drives away

**_The next day_**

Jack wakes up and she tries to move her leg but can't

"What the... Why can't i move my leg" Said Jack

"well. Your auto mail leg is ruined" Said Jim

"What? How did that happened. Last thing i remember was that i got hit and... That son of bitch. He ruined my auto mail leg when i was unconscious" Said Jack

"Who?" Said Jim

"It's this guy i met inside of that building. I had this weird tattoo on his chest. I asked him what it means but he said that i should ask my teacher about it" Said Jack

"If thats so. Then that means..." Said Jim

"Yep. And since my leg is ruined anyway. We are going to rush valley. To meet our teachers. Edward and Alphonse" Said Jack

_**Meanwhile at somewhere else**_

"Do you really think she will get the message just because you ruined her auto mail leg?" Said Envy

"No not really. We must do something bigger" Said Lust

"Hey once we are done with her. I can eat her right?" Said Gluttony

"No no. Father said don't eat sacrifices" Said Envy

"You know. I have an idea. You know her friend. Elicia i think her name is" Said Lust with a smile

"Yeah. And?" Said Envy

"I think we should pay her a visit. What do you say?" Said Lust

"Sounds interesting" Said Envy

**Bigjackass: And thats all for now**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bigjackass: Here's chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Jack and Jim where sitting on a train to Rush Valley<p>

"What do you think why mom wanted a Philosopher's stone?" Said Jim

"Huh? oh yeah that. I don't care whats she's doing" Said Jack

"Hmm. Do you think Edward knows anything about the stone?" Said Jim

"I don't know. But i do know. He has something to do with that guy from the girls house" Said Jack

**Chapter 6: Wrath**

Jack and Jim walked out of the train and Jim is carrying Jack

"I can't wait to get my leg fixed" Said Jack

Meanwhile there is a guy spying on them

"That girl. That must be the girl Wrath described me" Said the guy

Then he followed them. Jack and Jim stopped in front of a house

"Do you think they are home?" Said Jim

"I don't know. I hope so" Said Jack

Then Jim put Jack down and he knocks the door. Then a young girl with blonde hair and with blue eyes

"Oh hey Jack and Jim whats up?" Said the young girl

"Hey Sarah. Is your dad home?" Said Jack

"Yeah. Hey dad, Jack's here" Said Sarah

Then Edward ran to the door and gave Jack a hug while spinning her around and around and says

"Oh Jack i haven't seen you over a year where have you been? I have been so worried"

"Let go off me. I am getting dizzy" Said Jack

"I wish he would hugged me like that every time we meet" Said Jim in his mind

Then they went in and sits down in the living room

"So what brings you to rush valley?" Said Edward

"Well first off. I need to fix my auto mail leg" Said Jack

"Oh. Hey Sarah go and get your mother" Said Edward

"Right" Said Sarah then she went off

"And second. We know the secret of the philosopher's stone" said Jack

"You do huh?" Said Edward

"And we. I mean i meet this guy. Who had this weird tattoo on his chest. It was a snake that was about to bite itself. And it had triangles in the middle. That guy said i should ask you about it. So Ed. What does it mean?" said Jack

"What. Impossible. Me and Al should have destroyed the homunculi. This doesn't make any sense" Said Edward in his mind

"It's nothing" Said Edward

"What? What do you mean?" Said Jack

"Damit. Why can't i tell them" Said Edward in his mind

"Look if you don't want to tell us. Is fine. But i am just curious. What does that tattoo symbolize for?" Said Jack

"I will tell it. But not right now ok?" Said Edward

"Ok. But where is Alphonse and Allen?" Said Jack

"They are gone. They went to Xing together" Said Edward

"Ok" Said Jack

Then Winry comes into the living room as well

"Is your leg ruined?" Said Winry

"Yeah. Could you please fix it?" Said Jack

"Yeah sure" Said Winry

"Hey. You always hits me with your tools whenever i ruined my auto mail" Said Edward

"Yeah but you never ask nicely to fix it like Jack does" Said Winry

Then Winry takes away Jack's metal leg and gives her a different one

"This is a spare i got. You can use that while i am fixing your leg" Said Winry

"How long will it take to be done?" Said Jack

"It will take at least few days. But first we are going to have dinner" Said Winry

_Later_

"Hey where's Jim?" Said Winry

"He always takes a walk. When we have dinner" Said Jack

"I understand. I think he's a little bit depressed" Said Edward

"I think so to. He has a body now that he can't eat with" Said Jack

_Outside_

Jim is walking around in the town

"I miss having a human body. I wish i could fell like a human again" Said Jim

"Hey" said guy hiding in a corner

"Huh? Who's there" Said Jim

"You wanna know about that tattoo right?" Said a guy

"Huh, how do you know about that?" Said Jim

"I have been following you. My master knows everything you want" Said the guy

"Your master? I am sorry. But i can't trust you" Said Jim

"Ah. I was afraid you where going to say that" Said the guy

The all of the sudden two big giant guys came and grabbed him and takes him down to the ground

"Hey let go of me" Said Jim

Then a tall black haired young man with a beard but with no mustache. And has an eye patch of his right eye

"I am sorry. But i am not really that patience" Said the man with an eye patch

Then they tied Jim's legs and they made sure that he can't do alchemy so they tied his arms with an wood chains. Then the man took his head of

"Wow. Cool you actually is hollow. I never thought that was possible but it is" Said the with an eye patch

"Just tell me already. What does that tattoo means?" Said Jim

"Oh you are that eager huh? Well in that case. I am just going to say it. My name is Wrath" Said Wrath

Then he takes his eyepatch away and he reveals he also has a similar tattoo on his right eye and then he says

"An i am a homunculus"

"A homunculus?" Said Jim

"Thats right. This tattoo is called the ouroboros tattoo. And it's symbolize the homunculi" Said Wrath

"No thats impossible. They are supposed to be extinct" Said Jim

"Hehehe. Yes. But there was one left. My father" Said Wrath

"And who is this father you call" Said Jim

"I don't want to tell you that much. But he do likes to call himself darkness. Because thats what he is. The darkness" Said Wrath

_Meanwhile at somewhere else_

"Jim? Where are you? Jim?" Said Jack

"Hey. I can tell you where he is?" Said the guy

**_Meanwhile at Central City_**

Maes goes into John Armstrong's office

"Good evening General" Said Maes

"Lieutenant Mustang. Is it a good reason why you are here?" Said John

"We got a phone call from a guy in Rush Valley who claims to have seen the man calling himself for Wrath" Said Maes

"Really? In Rush Valley?" Said John

"Yes sir" Said Maes

"I have to go" Said John

"Uhm. What about the important meeting with the fuhrer and all the other generals?" Said Maes

"Cancel it. This is more important" Said John then he left

"What could be more important then that?" Said Maes

**Bigjackass: And thats all for now**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bigjackass: Here's chapter 7. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Jack was walking outside looking for Jim then she heard a guy saying he knows where he is. Then she followed the guy and meet Wrath<p>

"Sister" Said Jim

"Whats going on here? And who are you?" Said Jack

"Sister be careful. This guy is a homunculus" Said Jim

"Hey don't ruin the fun" Said Wrath

"A homunculus?" Said Jack

"Yes. You see my eye? That means i am one of the homunculi. the Ouroboros tattoo. And because i am a homunculus that means i am sort off immortal" Said Wrath

**_Meanwhile at somewhere else_**

"I never thought Wrath could be in Rush Valley. But then again. I should have known" Said John Armstrong in his mind

**Chapter 7: A dark secret**

Wrath is looking at Jack and then smiles and starts laughing

"Hey whats so funny?" Said Jack

"Hehe. It's just that. A girl? Come on. It's not really funny to fight a girl" Said Wrath

"HEY DON'T CALL ME A GIRL" Said Jack

"Yeah yeah. Ron" Said Wrath

"Yes" Said Ron

"Take metal boy out. This girl is mine" Said Wrath

"DON'T CALL ME A GIRL" Said Jack

"Right away master" Said Ron

Then Ron literally lifts Jim over his head and ran off

"Go on. Show me what you got lady" Said Wrath

"DON'T CALL ME A LADY" Said Jack

Then Jack claps her hands and touched the ground and made stone spikes and hits Wrath. Then Wrath spits blood from his mouth

"You provoked me" Said Jack

"Hehehehehe. And i am proud of it" Said Wrath

Then Wrath removes the stone spikes from his body and his wounds regenerates

"What the..." Said Jack

"Like i said. I am a homunculus and i am sort off immortal" Said Wrath

"What do you mean sort off?" Said Jack

"Well i will admit that i can live forever but i will not really call myself immortal. Because i can still die" Said Wrath

"So you mean there are no such thing as immortality?" Said Jack

"Oh yes it is. But the homunculi is not the way" Said Wrath

Wrath tries to grabb Jack but she dogged him. Then she claps her hands and made a spear. She swings her spear Wrath dodges her but she was able to cut a wound in Wrath's stomach which it's naturally regenerates

"Hehehe. Give it up girl. You can't defeat me" Said Wrath

"You don't say" Said Jack

"But it doesn't matter to me anyway. I love a good fight" Said Wrath

"Thats good. Because i will not give up. You know i meet someone in West City he had an Ouroboros tattoo like you have but he had it on his chest" Said Jack

"Huh? West City? Tattoo on his chest? Oh you must have meet my brother Lust" Said Wrath

"He's your brother huh? I should have known" Said Jack

"Yeah but at the moment we aren't what you will call it friends. But anyway. I am going to brake you" Said Wrath

Then all of the sudden Edward comes and interrupt the fight

"Stop it" Said Edward

"Don't ruin the fun. It makes me furious when someone interrupts" Said Wrath

"Teacher. Be careful. That guy is a homunculus" Said Jack

"I know. I have seen the Ouroboros tattoo before. I know what it means" Said Edward

"Ah. It's not funny when someone already knows it. But anyway. It's not fair. Two against one. Sorry i can't tolerate it. Therefore i am leaving" Said Wrath and then he ran away

"Hey" Said Jack

Then Jack starts running but she got stopped by Edward

"No. Let him go" Said Edward

"What? But he took Jim" Said Jack

"What? Then we must find him" Said Edward

_Meanwhile at a dark place_

"Oh god. Your so heavy. I have to put you down for a while" Said Ron then he puts Jim down to the ground

Then Wrath comes out of no where

"Hey Ron. So it's here you are" Said Wrath

"Huh? Wrath. Why are you here?" Said Ron

"To help you. Thats why" Said Wrath

"Really? that so ki..." Said Ron but then suddenly someone throws a knife and hit Ron and kills him

"Huh? What the?" Said Wrath then he turns around and he sees John Armstrong

"Well well. We meet at last Wrath" Said John

"What do you want?" Said Wrath

"Huh? It's general Armstrong. Why is he here?" Said Jim

"What? You are General Armstrong. You mean you are John Armstrong. Alex Louis Armstrong's son? The youngest person to reach the rank of general. Well in that case i feel honored" Said Wrath

Then John Armstrong draws his sword in both of his arms

"Well thank you. But i am sorry that i don't feel the same" Said John

"Hehe. Is it a fight you want? Well in that case bring it on. You killed my friend. And when someone kill my friends. It makes me angry" Said Wrath

Then John chopped Wrath's arms. And of course it regenerates. But then John repeatedly attacks again and again. and then he stabbed Wrath so many times that ended up in the ground

"Ha. Is that all you got. pathetic" Said John

Then Wrath violently makes a move but then John Armstrong stabbed his sword right in Wrath's throat. And then he pushed him right on a wall. And Wrath spits blood all the time

"I understand why you think, you are a match on me. I understand why you think you are better then me. But let me tell you a secret. How could i survive all the war i have faced? I could i survive all the disease i have had? Well the same reason why you can" Said John Armstrong

"Y-you are a homunculus" Said Wrath

Then John bites at his right glove and removes it and he reveals he has an ouroboros tattoo right at his right hand

"Do you really believe i care a dam about my father? Alex Louis Armstrong? Please. There is only one person i obey. And that is our father, Wrath." Said John

Then John takes his sword out of Wrath's throat and Wrath once again ends up in the ground. But then John stabs Wrath's hands with his sword so Wrath can't remove the sword. But not only that he also had an another sword which he stabs Wrath right in his stomach

"Now stay there till i am back" Said John Armstrong.

Then John puts his right handed glove and walks back to Jim

"Well well. If it isn't Jim. What are you doing here?" Said John

"Eh. I got kidnapped by that guy" Said Jim

"Hmm. i see well i should take you back to your sister then" Said John

Then he cares Jim as well and takes him back to Edward Elric's home. And Jack and Edward happens to be there as well

"Jim. What happened?" Said Jack

"I will explain later can you please take this chain off me?" Said Jim

Then Jack claps her hands and touched the wooded chains and destroys it

"Now i want to ask you something" Said John

"And whats that?" Said Jack

"Did that mean tell you anything? Anything at all?" Said John

"Nothing. He told us nothing" Said Jack

"Are you absolutely sure?" Said John

"Yes" Said Jack

"Well in that case. I should go back to Central City. See you there" Said John and then he walks away

**_Somewhere in a dark place_**

"Hello brothers and sister i am back. And look who i brought with me" Said John

Wrath was sitting on the ground with his arms and leg bounds with ropes

"I see. Wake up brother. We have missed you so much" Said Lust

"Ha. I haven't missed you at all. Lust still raping woman as usual. Sloth still wasting your time by complaining how painful your life is. Gluttony still eating like your a shark, right? And there is Envy still jealous about how cool i am. And who is this new guy?" Said Wrath

"I am Greed" Said John/Greed

"John Armstrong and Greed one and same person. It makes me sick to think about it" Said Wrath

"Silent" Said the Darkness

"And there is my father. The Darkness" Said Wrath

"Thats right. I am your father. I created you. I gave you life. So why are you going against me?" Said The Darkness

"I am sorry. But killing humans? Not really my style" Said Wrath

"Regardless what you say. You hold my wrath. You will always be full of anger" Said The Darkness

"Yeah but you see dad. It makes me angry that you will either kill human then learn more about them" Said Wrath

"I already knows what a human is. They are weak pathetic creature" Said The Darkness

"How do you know that? You don't know anything about humans" Said Wrath

"Thats enough. I don't need to hear more of your foolishness" Said The Darkness

"What are you gonna do with him. Kill him?" Said Envy

"No. Even how much i am angry to him. He is still my son. Greed put him to isolation. He will be there till he learns his lesson" Said The Darkness

Then John/Greed drags Wrath to him and impression him on a cell

**_In Central City_**

John/Greed is walking on a road and the he hears a voice of a young girl

"Big brother" Said a cute little girl

"Hallo Jane. Little sister" Said John

Then a big bald man with a blonde mustache comes as well

"Where have you been son" Said Alex

"Oh i have been in rush Valley. Hey Jane" Said John/Greed

"Yeah" Said Jane

"I happened to beat down a man called Wrath. Aren't your brother brave?" Said John/Greed

"You beat him down. Wow when i grow up i wanna be just like you" Said Jane

"I believe you will" Said John/Greed

**Bigjackass: And thats all for now**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bigjackass: Here's chapter 8. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Why did you lie to general Armstrong? I mean Wrath told us a lot of stuff you know" Said Jim<p>

"I know. But something inside of me says i can't trust him" Said Jack

"What do you mean?" Said Jim

"I mean. Why will he go all the way from central alone?" Said Jack

"Hmm. When i think about it. That is weird" Said Jim

"Not only that. Why would he kill Wrath's friends. He could have just arrest them then interrogates them" Said Jack

"Yeah" Said Jim

"No matter how many times i think over this. It doesn't make any sense. We have to be careful who we trust. Ok?" Said Jack

"Ok" Said Jim

_**At Central command**_

"You shouldn't live to rush valley in such a hurry and you shouldn't go alone either. An we was going to have meeting remember?" Said Roy

"Yes. I am sorry fuhrer Mustang" Said John/Greed

"Anyway. I have to talk to you" Said Roy

"What is it fuhrer Mustang?" Said John/Greed

"I am going to leave Amestris for a while" Said Roy

"Really? Where are you going?" Said John/Greed

"I am going to Xing. And i am taking general Hawkeye with me" Said Roy

"And?" Said John/Greed

"And i want you to take my place while i am gone" Said Roy

"Really? Sounds great to me" Said John/Greed

**Chapter 8: Maes's girlfriend?**

_**Rush Valley**_

After 4 days in Rush Valley Winry is finally finished with Jack's auto-mail leg and puts it right back to her right leg

"Finally. jim it's time to go back to central city" Said Jack

"Huh? Already. Come on no need to rush. I mean come on will you not stay for dinner at least" Said Edward

"Sorry Ed. But we have something important to report to fuhrer Mustang. But i will come back later. And then you will tell everything about the ouroboros tattoo" Said Jack

"I think that Wrath person told you everything you should know. Ok?" Said Edward

"Ok. Bye see you later" Said Jack

And then they left and walks into a train. and goes back to central city

**_Somewhere in a dark place_**

"I think Wrath told them anything about us" Said Envy

"I am not so sure. I do believe he told them about the homunculi. Either way they defiantly know the meaning of the ouroboros tattoo" Said Lust

"Does that mean i can eat them?" Said Gluttony

"No. They are still important sacrifice. We have told you many times that you can eat them once we are finished with them" Said Envy

"Ok" Said Gluttony

Then Envy looks at Sloth who is just lying down

"Hey Sloth. Has your boyfriend told you anything?" Said Envy

"Ah no. Stop asking me. It's such a pain to answer them" Said Sloth

"Forget about it. She is useless" Said Lust

"Well al hope is not gone. We still have Greed" Said Envy

"Yeah. But what about Pride?" Said Lust

"You know how busy Pride is" Said Envy

"Yeah thats true" Said Lust

**_Central command_**

Elicia is sitting down and doing some paper work. And the Maes comes and he says

"Ah. It's so boring without Jack being around here"

"Yeah. I agree. But why don't you ask that new girlfriend of yours?" Said Elicia

"Well i do date her but she is not really my girlfriend. We are just friends" Said Maes

"Sure whatever" Said Elicia

Then Jack and Jim enters the room as well

"Hey guys what's up" Said Jack

"Jack! Where have you been?" Said Maes

"I have just been in rush valley. But i have something to tell all of you" Said Jack

Then Jack and Jim explains everything

"Homunculi? Ouroboros tattoo?" Said Maes

"I think. I just think. That we are dealing with an group. Thats why i am going to report to fuhrer Mustang" Said Jack

"Uh. Jack there is some..." Said Elicia

"No time i have to talk to the fuhrer right now" Said Jack and then she enters fuhrer Mustang's office

"Fuhrer Mustang i have something very important to tell you" Said Jack

"Really? Sorry to dissapoint you. But the fuhrer is available for the moment. Perhaps you can tell it to me" Said John/Greed

"General Armstrong?" Said Jack

"Now what was you going to tell to the fuhrer that was so important?" Said John/Greed with an angry look on Jack and Jim

"Well. General Armstrong captured that dangerous man calling himself for Wrath" Said Jack

"Is that all?" Said John/Greed

"Yes" Said Jack

"In that case. You can just go" Said John/Greed

Then Jack and Jim left the room

"What the hell. Why is he sitting on the fuhrer's chair. Where is Roy Mustang?" Said Jack

"Yeah well you see. Mom and dad left to Xing" Said Maes

"What? Why?" Said Jack

"I don't know. But i think it's something very important. So while he is gone. General Armstrong will take his place. Till they are back" Said Maes

"Dammit" Said Jack

"What's wrong?" Said Maes

"We where going to tell something that we will only tell to the fuhrer" Said Jim

"What's wrong with Armstrong?" Said Maes

"I don't trust him. And i don't like him either" Said Jack

"Yeah. I understand. I don't really like him either. Anyway. I have to go" Said Maes

"Where are you going?" Said Jack

"I am going to a date" Said Maes

"A date?! With who?" Said Jack

"A girl names Seras. She is really pretty. See you later" Said Maes and then he left

"Once i find out who this girl is i am going to..." Said Jack but then she got interrupted by Jim

"You going to do what? Are you jealous?" Said Jim

"What? No. No,no,no,no NO" Said Jack

"Your blushing again" Said Jim

"IF YOU DON'T STOP THAT THEN I AM GOING TO KICK YOU!" Said Jack

_Outside of central command in central city_

"Hey can i buy some flowers?" Said Maes

Then he pays a man for the flowers and walks to a restaurant and he says

"Hey sorry for being late Seras" Said Maes

But it was actually Sloth who is using Seras as an alter ego and she looks at Maes and she says

"It's okay? You came at least" Said Sloth

**Bigjackass: And thats all for now**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bigjackass: Here's chapter 9. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>In one place mr Sampson is kept as a prison. Then Envy enters in the prison with a plate full of food<p>

"What. You haven't eaten again? We have told. You are an important sacrifice" Said Envy

"You know. I have been sitting here and thinking. Thinking about what you mean by sacrifice. But now i know it. For 20 years ago another homunculus used human sacrifices. He was after god's power. Your father is after god's power to, right?" Said Mr Sampson

"No. But your close" Said Envy

"What? You mean your father is not after god's power? If he's not then what is he going to use human sacrifice for?" Said Mr Sampson

"Why should i tell it to you? You are just a pathetic human" Said Envy

Darkness was siting on a chair in a very dark place

"Jack Martin. With her brother Jim Martin. Logan Sampson. And of course my beloved mother. Just one more human sacrifice. Who should it be?" Said Darkness

**Chapter 9: The fifth sacrifice**

**_Central command_**

"Elicia?" Said Jack

"Huh what?" Said Elicia

"Are you alright?" Said Jack

"Yeah of course i am. Why you ask?" Said Elicia

"It's just that. You looked so pale" Said Jack

"I am alright. It's just that. It's so much. Homunculi and philosopher's stones. But it's not only that. I wonder why general Armstrong will go to Rush Valley, alone?" Said Elicia

"Yeah i agree. No matter how high his rank is. He should's have left alone. It's like he was so confidence that he will win. Also. The guy i met in Rush Valley called Wrath. Well he called that guy i met in West city for Lust" Said Jack

"What are you getting at?" Said Elicia

"I think that guy i meet in West city is also and homunculus as well. And i think there is more then just two" Said Jack

"If it is what are they up to?" Said Elicia

"That is what we are going to find out" Said Jack

"But they must be hiding somewhere?" Said Jim

"Yeah. Your right Jim. But where. I doubt they will be hiding in west city since we found their secret house. But to be honest i don't really think it was their hideout to begin with. It must be a place where they can easily make a philosopher's stone. But where?" Said Jack

Then Elicia brought up a map and then she says

"Maybe it will be easier if we just look at the hold country" Said Elicia

"Yeah but i think they will be hiding at central" Said Jack

"Huh? Why will they?" Said Elicia

"Just think a moment. What is the secret ingredient for a philosopher's stone" Said Jack

"You said it was human life" Said Elicia

"Exactly. There a more prisons here in central then any places of Ameastris" Said Jack

"What? Are you telling me they are using the prison to make a Philosopher's stone?" Said Jim

"I think so. I mean it is possible since a lot of the prisoner is said to be executed. Maybe they have been using them this hold time" Said Jack

"Either way. It's defiantly worth checking it out" Said Elica

Then Maes enters in the room as well

"Huh? You are still here?" Said Maes

"Hey. Having fun with this Seras girl" Said Jack

"No not really. To tell you the truth she is pretty boring. I think i have to stop dating her" Said Maes

"Huh? Really?" Said Jack

"Yeah anyway what are you guys doing?" Said Maes

"We are trying to find the homunculi's hideout" Said Jim

"Can i have a look to?" Said Maes

"Do whatever you want" Said Jack

Then Maes looks at the map as well

"We believe one of these prison here in Central is their hideout. But which one?" Said Jim

Then suddenly Maes points at north in the map

"The prison that lays north of Central?" Said Jack

"Yes i thinks it there" Said Maes

"Why?" Said Elicia

"Because thats the prison that has most prisoners in it" Said Maes

"Huh. Yeah your right. We have to check it out" Said Jack

**_Later that night_**

Jack, Jim, Maes and Elicia went to the prison that lies in north of central city and all of them walked. And they searched everywhere and eventually a prison guard came and he said

"What are you guys doing?"

"We a re looking for a secret door" Said Jack

"A secret what?" Said the prison guard

"Guys look" Said Jim

"What is it Jim" Said Jack

"Look at the wall" Said Jim

Then all of them looks at the wall and they see some strange marks

"That wall is build by alchemy." Said Jack

Then Jack claps her hands and touches the wall and it reveals to be a door

"It was here. Wow we would have never found it if it wasn't for you Maes" Said Jack

"I hope it makes you happy" Said Maes

Then they enters in the door. And the prison guard goes and takes up a phone and calls someone

**_Central command_**

John/Greed's phone is ringing and he answer it

"Hello?" Said John/Greed

"This is bad Greed. They found our secret door" Said the prison guard

"I see. I am coming right now" said John/Greed

**_The secret place_**

"This place is really big. I say we should split up" Said Jack

"Good idea. Jack you and me goes this way and Jim and Elicia goes that way" Said Maes

"WHAT WHY DO I HAVE TO GO WITH YOU!" Said Jack

"Because i say so" Said Maes

"Ha nice try. But me and Jim goes this way and you and Elicia goes that way ok?" Said Jack

"Eh. Fine" Said Maes

"Good" Said Jack and then she and Jim walked away

And Maes and Elicia went the other way

"This place sure is a mess" Said Maes

"What are you doing here?" Said Sloth

Then both Maes and Elicia turns around and looks at Sloth

"Huh? Seras what are you doing here?" Said Maes

"It's bad enough you where late on our date but now you have to interfere with our plans" Said Sloth

"What kind of plans?" Said Maes

Then all of the sudden Sloth falls asleep

"YOUR SLEEEEEEEEEPPPPPING?!" Said both Maes and Elicia at the same time

"Huh. Whats going on. Why am i here?" Said Sloth

"Huh? Eh don't you remember" Said Maes

"Eh. But remembering is such a pain" Said Sloth

"Ah. Maes look at her breast" Said Elicia

"Huh? Why?" Said Maes

"Just look" Said Elicia

Then Maes looks at her breast and he sees the ouroboros tattoo

"What? She is a homunculus?" Said Maes

"Yeah and my name is Sloth" Said Sloth

Then Maes and Elicia draws their guns and pointing at Sloth

"Alright Sloth. What is your plan?" Said Maes

"Do i have to explain. Ah it's such a pain" Said Sloth

"How did you end up being hooked to this girl anyway" Said Elicia

"You know. I have no idea" Said Maes

Then all of the sudden Sloth disappears

"What? She's gone how?" Said Maes

Then Sloth reappears behind Elicia and stabs her with a knife on her back

"Major" Said Maes

Then Sloth stabs Maes with the same knife right in his stomach

"Working is such a pain. But dying is also such a pain. Everything is a pain. And i hate pain" Said Sloth

Then she removes the knife from Maes's stomach and throws it away and then walks away

"Ah. Major. Major. Major Elicia?" Said Maes

"Ah. Yes" Said Elicia

"Don't die. Don't die on me" Said Maes

_Meanwhile at somewhere_

"Well that was a huge door" Said Jack

"Do you think we can open it?" Said Jim

"Of course. with alchemy" Said Jack

"Don't even think about it" Said Sloth

Then both Jack and Jim turned around and Jack notices the ouroboros tattoo right away

"Ah a homunculus" Said Jack

"You are not gonna go anywhere" Said Sloth

"Hey. In West city there was an homunculus named Lust. He said that you guys has bigger plan with us. What is your plan. What is it" Said Jack

"Please don't ask me questions. it's such a pain to answer them" Said Sloth

"Just tell me and i will..." Said Jack but then she got interrupted by Sloth

"You know i meet two other people that asked the same questions. And you know what i did to them... I killed them" Said Sloth

"WHAT? No. You could't" Said Jack

Then Sloth just smiles

"YOU BITCH" Said Jack

Then Jack claps her hands and touches the grounds and made a stone spike that hits Sloth in her head but she survived of course

"Are you gonna kill us to?" Said Jim

"No. We need you and your sister" Said Sloth

"Hey Sloth" Said Maes

Then Sloth turns around and she was in shock to see him. Maes was wearing gloves with the flame transmutation circle. Then Jim claps his hands and made a wall

"Consider this a break up" Said Maes and then he flips his finger and flame came from his hand

The flame hits Sloth and she screamed in agony

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH. WHAT THE HELL. YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN DEATH BY NOW" Said Sloth

"I used flame to seal the wound. I almost forgot that i have these gloves in case of emergency. You never thought that i can flame alchemy to did. Of course not your name is Sloth that mean you are to lazy to put any effort to find it out" Said Maes

And then Maes flips his finger repeatedly and then Sloth's body starts to rot and then it became dust.

"You killed me. It's such a pain to die but it is also such a pain to live to" Said Sloth her final words

Then Maes falls to the ground

"Maes. Are you alright?" Said Jim

"Yeah i am fine" Said Maes

"What about Elicia?" Said Jack

"I manage to save her life but she still needs a doctor" Said Maes

"Just stay here we are getting a doctor" Said Jack

In a corner John/Greed was watching the hole time. And then he walked away

**_In a dark place the homunculus's hideout_**

"How could you? How could you let Maes kill Sloth" Said Envy

"Sloth is dead?" Said Gluttony

"Hey. Even thought Maes is just a human i saw a great strength in alchemy. I think we can use him. I think he can be our fifth sacrifice" Said John/Greed

"No. Lets just kill him" Said Envy

"No. I agree. It looks like we found our final sacrifice. But even so. It's still not time. At the meantime do not kill any of them. Is that clear" Said The Darkness

"Yes" Said Envy

**Bigjackass: And thats it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bigjackass: Here's chapter 10. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Jack and Jim was in the hospital to pay a visit to Maes and Elicia<p>

"Hey. Are you guys ok?" Said Jack

"Yeah i am fine" said Maes

"And me too" Said Elicia

"Good to know. But, since they know we found their secret door. I seriously doubt they will be using that door" Said Jack

"Which means..." Said Jim

"There is another way in" Said Maes

"Exactly. We just have to find it" Said Jack

"Well it can't be in a prison. But Jack i have some great news for you" Said Maes

"Really and whats that?" Said Jack

"I found a guy who might help you two to get your bodies back" Said Maes

"Really? And who's that?" Said Jack

"His name is Dante and he lives in Dublith. He studies about the philosopher's stone. But it's not only that. He also studies about alkahestry" Said Maes

"Is he from Xing?" Said Jack

"No. Go and find him" Said Maes

**Chapter 10: Dante**

"Ok. But i am going to my hometown first. Well see you later" said Jack and the she left the room

"What was that all about?" Said Maes

"Well you see tomorrow will be 10 years ago we lost our father. And it will also be 5 years ago we transmuted our father. So every year. She visit our father's grave" Said Jim

"Aren't you coming with her?" Said Elicia

"I want to. But every time i ask her. She says, she want to go alone. And i respect that." Said Jim

"Well. I say that you should go to Dublith alone and meet Dante" Said Maes

"Really?" Said Jim

"Yes" Said Maes

"Do it. You two can't afford to waste any time. If your sister is back before you do. We will explain everything to her" Said Elicia

"Ok" Said Jim and then he left

**_At Central train station_**

Jim enters in a train that goes all the way to Dublith. And while sitting in the train Jim was thinking

"Who is this Dante? And what kind of person is he?" Said Jim in his mind

_**At Dublith**_

Jim goes out of the train and then he suddenly realizes

"Ah. I forgot to ask where does Dante lives in Dublith?" Said Jim in his mind

Then Jim asked a man

"Hey do you know where i can find Dante?" Said Jim

"Dante? Don't know who it is" Said the man and he just walked away

"Exuse me but did you just said Dante?" Said a grown woman with black hair in box braids

"Yeah. Do you know who it is?" Said Jim

"Well sort off. My name is Izumi Curtis please to meet you. And you are?" Said Izumi

"Oh my name is Jim Martin." Said Jim

"You wanted to see Dante right? Well he lives in the forrest mountain. Come i'll take you there" Said Izumi

Then Jim follows Izumi to Dante's house and then they got top of the mountain they saw a giant house

"There it is. Not so fast. The fact you are wearing suit of armor. That means you are hollow. Am i right?" Said Izumi

"Ah" Said Jim

"I thought so. I have heard all about you Jim. And your sister. I know what you did. I will not lie. I am angry to know that someone else has committed the tabu. But since i am not your teacher. It's not my problem" Said Izumi

Then Izumi walked a little away and then she stopped and said

"If you need a place to stay tonight. You are welcome to my place" Said Izumi and then she walked away.

After that Jim goes to the door and knocks it. Then a young man who looks like to be in the beginning of the 20s with wearing a black suit who has dark eyes with dark hairs

"Yes. Can i help you?" Said the young man

"Huh yeah. I am looking for Dante, is he here?" Said Jim

"I am Dante" Said Dante

"Wait your Dante?" Said Jim

"Let me guess you expected me to be older didn't you?" Said Dante

"Uh. Yeah i did" Said Jim

"It's alright. Come in" Said Dante

Then Jim enters his house and sat down to table in a library room

"Now. Why are you here?" Said Dante

"Well you see..." Said Jim

"Hmm? What is it?" Said Dante

"I have no choice. I have to tell him everything" Said Jim in his mind

Then Jim explains everything to Dante. Every single thing

"I see. You want your body back. I am sorry. But i can't help you" Said Dante

"What? Why not? Don't you study alkahestry?" Said Jim

"Just because i study it doesn't it mean i know how to get your body back. Decide i am not an expert to soul bonding, ok?" Said Dante

"Then what are we gonna do then?" Said Jim

"I can just give you this." Said Dante

and then he gives him a piece of paper

"I am sorry. But i have to ask you to leave. You see. I am busy man" Said Dante

"Yes. Of course" Said Jim

And then Jim left his house and Dante closed the door. And then all of the sudden Gluttony stand right behind him

"Hello father" Said Gluttony

"Hello Gluttony" Said Dante who is really the Darkness

"Is there something you want me to do?" Said Gluttony

"Yes. I want you to follow Jim. And make sure he doesn't see you. And if they are interfering with our plans. I want you to tell Greed, and let him take care of it. Is it clear?" Said The Darkness

"Yes" Said Gluttony

Then Jim rans back to the town and he happens to meet Izumi

"Hey ms Izumi" Said Jim

"Huh Jim. Well that was faster then i expected" Said Izumi

"I know. He only gave me this paper" Said Jim

"Really. Open it" Said Izumi

"Yeah right" Said Jim

And then he opens the paper it was writing the paper said Xemes

"Xemes? What is that?" Said Jim

"I don't know either" Said Izumi

**_At Jack and Jim's hometown which lives in a town down to the eastern of Amestris_**

Jack walked to the graveyard to visit her father with flowers in her hands and then she stopped. She saw a woman with red hair standing in front of George's grave

"It can't be" Said Jack

Then the red haired woman turned around looked at Jack and reveal herself to be her and Jim's mother Marie Martin

"Marie" Said Jack

**Bigjackass: And thats all for now**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bigjackass: Here's chapter 11. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Both Jack and Marie looked at each other in the face. Jack had an angry look<p>

"Your aunt Jennifer told me everything. You attempt the human transmutation. And you failed" Said Marie

**Chapter 11: Mother**

"Well what are you doing here? There is nothing for you here. Nothing" Said Jack

"I know. Both you and Jim left this place after that. And every since then. My house has been empty." Said Marie

"Whats your point?" Said Jack

"Tell me. Was it because you became a state alchemist ore is it the memories about the transmutation that made you never go back to the house?" Said Marie

"What do you know. You know nothing." Said Jack

"Maybe. But i want you to know. That it wasn't you that was the reason i left. No in fact you where perfect as you was" Said Marie

"Just shut up" Said Jack and then she walked away

"It's sad. I was exactly like her when i was at her age" Said Marie

_At Jennifer's house_

"It has been a long time Marie. I haven't seen you for 10 years. Where have you been?" Said Jennifer

"That is not important." Said Marie

Then Marie looked at an open door and then she looked at Jennifer and she suddenly says

"Hey Jennifer. Do you remember the night they tried to get George back to life"

"Yes" Said Jennifer

"Are you sure it really was George?" Said Marie

"Uh? Well it didn't look like a human being" Said Jennifer

"That wasn't what i asked. I mean are you really sure it's him. Did you notice the hair color and his eye color did they look familiar?" Said Marie

"What? Are you saying that thing wasn't even their father?" Said Jennifer

Behind the open door Jack was standing there and listen to their conversation.

**_The next day_**

Marie walked out of the house but then she stopped and she said

"Something terrible is about to happened. You should leave when you have the chance"

"I am not afraid. Decided i don't want to leave this house anyway" Said Jennifer

"I have given you my warning" Said Marie and then she left the house and walked away

After that both Jack and Jennifer walked out from the house and they walked into an forrest.

"Are you sure you want to dig it up?" Said Jennifer

"Yes. I am. I have to" Said Jack

Then they start digging and digging. And after few hours of digging Jack finally hit something. She took her hand and she found some hairs. Jack walked to the closest river and washed the hair. And then she was shocked

"Jack? What is it" Said Jennifer

"Aunt Jennifer. Our father's hair color was brown. This is dark" Said Jack

Then they dig up the rest of the thing and they found bones. Jennifer holds one of the bone legs and says

"This leg is to short"

Then she looks at the head and she says

"And three of the teethes are gone. I am sorry Jack. Whatever that thing was. It wasn't you father"

Then Jack starts smiling and laughing

"Hahahahahahahahaha. So thats it. It is impossible to bring the death back. It was impossible from the beginning." Said Jack

"Are you alright?" Said Jennifer

"Yes. Ever since i made this thing. I have always felt guilty. But now. I have no need to feel guilty anymore. This is a symbol of hope" Said Jack

And then she took the train back to Central.

**_Ceentral hospital_**

Jack walked into an room where both Maes and Elicia is

"Hi i am back" Said Jack

"Hi" Said both Maes and Elicia

"Where is Jim. I have something important to tell him" Said Jack

"Well you see..." Said Elicia but then she got interrupted by Jim

"I am here" Said Jim

"Good. I have something very Important thing to say" Said Jack

Then she explains everything

"It wasn't our father?" Said Jim

"No. I don't know what it was. But it wasn't our father" Said Jack

"All this time. I have felt that i have killed father for the second time. But it was impossible to bring him back from the first place" Said Jim

"I see. Hey Jim hod did it go with Dante?" Said Maes

"WHAT? YOU VISIT HIM WITHOUT ME?" Said Jack

"I am sorry but he said he could't help us" Said Jim

"Is that so. What a let down" Said Jack

"But he did gave me this piece of paper" said Jim

Then Jim gave it to Jack. And she looks at it

"Xemes? What does that mean?" Said Jack

"I don't know" Said Jim

"Maybe it is writing in the library" Said Elicia

"Yeah of course. Thanks Elicia" Said Jack

"Your welcome" Said Elicia

Then both Jack and Jim ran to Central library. And then they meet a woman with glasses

"Hey Sheska do you have a book that says anything about Xemes?" Said Jack

"Xemes? It do sounds familiar. Wait here" Said Sheska

Then Sheska walked away to find a book. Then few minutes later she returns with a book

"Good news i found one" Said Sheska

Then she gave the book to Jack. And Jack opens the book and after few minutes of later she finally founds it

"here it is. Jim look. Xemes was an ancient city that used to live in Amestris for over 400 years ago. Sadly in just five short years it got ruined. and everything that used to be Xemes is now gone" Said Jack

"Only five years. How sad" Said Jim

"Yeah. But i don't get it. Why will Dante give us information on something like this" Said Jack

"There must be something very important. But what?" Said Jim

**_2 days later At Central station_**

Izumi walked out of the train. And then she suddenly sees Jack and Jim walking in the city. She ran to them and says

"Hey Jim. Did you find something useful"

"Oh Mrs Curtis. No we haven't" Said Jim

"Please call me Izumi. Huh? Who is this pretty girl" Said Izumi

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU CALLED ME?" Said Jack

"Huh? I just called you pretty. Is that a problem" Said Izumi

""YOU CALLED ME A GIRL" Said Jack

"WHAT WHY IS THAT A PROBLEM. YOU ARE A GIRL" Said Izumi

"NO GIRLS ARE BUNCH OF HELPLESS PRINCESSES. I AM A TRUE FEMALE" Said Jack

"YOU WANT ME TO KICK YOUR ASS" Said Izumi

"BRING IT ON. I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU" Said Jack

"Wait your not afraid of me?" Said Izumi

"NO WHY SHOULD I?" Said Jack

Then all of the sudden Izumi hugs Jack with hearts on her eyes

"Aww. your like the daughter i never had" Said Izumi

"Please stop it. Anyway Izumi i want you to meet my big sister Jack Martin" Said Jim

"Jack? Thats a special name for a gi... I mean a female" Said Izumi

"Yeah. Anyway what are you doing here anyway?" Said Jim

"Nothing special really. I just have some errands here. But i just suddenly saw you so i thought just to say hi" Said Izumi

"Well i am sorry but me any my brother is to busy. I think we can talk later" Said Jack and then they walked away

Izumi walked but then she turned around and she saw Gluttony follow them. She then starts to follow Gluttony. After a while of following she lost him. But then it turns out he was behind her. He was about to bite her but she kicks him before that. She then claps her hands and made a spear. She then looks at Gluttony's right limb and she saw an ouroboros tattoo

"It can't be" said Izumi

"Can't what?" said Gluttony

"Yes. What can't" Said John/Greed

"What the... Who are you?" said John/Greed

"You don't know me? How sad" Said John/Greed

Then John/Greed draws his sword in both hands

"Leave this woman alone Gluttony. This one is mine" Said John/Greed

Then John/Greed starts hitting Izumi with his swords. However Izumi block all of his attack with her swords. Then She was able to cut John/Greed's right glove. And then he took his left hand to his right hand to block the tattoo.

"Gluttony" said John/Greed

Gluttony then hits Izumi with his hands. And she spits a bit blood out

"Apparantly your stomach is your weakness. How pathetic. You really believed you could defeat us?" Said John/Greed

"Tell me. That thing is a homunculus. So why would a military guy like you be helping him?" Said Izumi

"Well since i am going to kill you i might as well tell you my secret" Said John/Greed

Then he shows her his right hand and he showed her his ouroboros tattoo

"What?" said Izumi

"There is no way you can get out of this" Said John/Greed

**Bigjackass: And thats all for now**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bigjackass: Here's chapter 12. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"A homunculus?" Said Izumi<p>

"Yes" Said John/Greed

"I thought we destroyed them all" Said Izumi

"Sorry to disappoint you. But as you can see. There is more of us. Anyway i have no time for you. I am going to kill you" Said John/Greed

"Sorry. But i am not going to die today" Said Izumi

And the she claps her hands and smoke was surrounded so they could't see each other

"What? Where is she. Where?" Said John/Greed

Then the smoke vanished

**Chapter 12: Inside the darkness**

"Damit where the hell is she?" Said John/Greed

they looked around and John/Greed was frustrated and he said

"I have no time for this. Gluttony find her. And eat her"

"Yes" Said Gluttony

**_Meanwhile at somewhere else in Central city_**

Jack and Jim where sitting outside and thinking and thinking. Then a car stopped and the window goes down and Maes was sitting inside

"Maes? What are you doing here? should't you be at the hospital?" Said Jack

"Not here. Lets talk somewhere else" Said Maes

_somewhere else in a forrest area_

"What? Dante's missing?" Said Jack

"Yes. Thats not all. Do you remember a guy named Logan Sampson?" Said Maes

"Yes. Of course i do" Said Jack

"Well. He is missing to" Said Maes

"What?" Said Jack

"How?" Said Jim

"I don't know. But i thought you guys should know" Said Maes

Then Izumi appears running to them

"Izumi?" Said Jim

"Jack, Jim there is something i have to tell you two" Said Izumi

and then out of nowhere Gluttony appears jumping in and he lands on the top of the car

"What the hell" Said Jack

Then Jack, Jim and Maes notices the ouroboros tattoo

"A homunculus" Said Jack

"Yes. And this one has been following you two" Said Izumi

"What?" said Jack

"I guess they are scared that we will ruin their plans" Said Jack in her mind

"Well i think it's time to burn it" Said Maes and he puts his gloves on

"No wait. we can use him" Said Izumi

"huh?" Said Jack

"He may tell us some secrets" Said Izumi

"Must eat that old lady" Said Gluttony

Then Izumi punched Gluttony that he flew to a wall

"OLD? THIS LADY HAS STILL THE MOVES" Said Izumi

"She sure is strong" Said Jack and Jim

Izumi still punches Gluttony and then Jack claps her hands to make a stone pillar that punches Gluttony.

"Hey that hurts" Said Gluttony

"Well you had it coming" Said Izumi

"All of you make me angry." Said Gluttony

"To capture him will be to difficult. I am afraid we have to kill him" Said Jack

"Yeah your right" Said Izumi

"Hey Maes. Kill it" Said Jack

"Maes? Maes Mustang? He is the one who killed Sloth. I will swallow you" Said Gluttony

And then his stomachs opens and there is giant eye in there

"What the hell" Said Both Jack, Izumi and Maes at the same time

Then Maes flips his finger and fire comes out and it hits Gluttony. But Gluttony swallows it

"He swallowed it?" Said Jack

"AARGGHH" Howled Gluttony

Then all four of them ran away

"WELL THAT WENT PERFECTLY" Said Izumi

"DO YOU HAVE A BETTER IDEA?" Said Maes

"YEAH IT'S YOU HE WANTS SO LET HIM SWALLOW YOU" Said Jack

"MUSTANG" Said Gluttony

_Deep inside of the forrest_

"I think we got away" Said Maes

"There is something more i have to say" Said Izumi

"And whats that?" Said Jack

"Someone in the military is a homunculus" Said Izumi

"WHAT?" Said Jack, Jim and Maes at the same time

"He had an ouroboros tattoo in his right arm" Said Izumi

"What does he look like?" Said Maes

"He was tall, With blonde hair and he did have some muscles not as good as my husband but still" Said Izumi

"You just described General John Armstrong" Said Maes

"Ha. I knew i could't trust him. And now i know. He's a homunculus. Maes you should go back to Central command" Said Jack

"What? No. I will not leave you here especially with that thing" Said Maes

"I'll be fine. You must go back. In case your father comes back. You must tell him everything" Said Jack

"Alright. I will. But good luck to deal with that thing" Said Maes and then he ran away

"He's a fine man" Said Izumi

"Sure whatever" Said Jack

"And i am sure he will be a fine husband" Said Izumi

"W-what? What makes you say that?" Said Jack

"Your in love with him aren't you?" Said Izumi

"N-NO" Said Jack

"Look Izumi. She's blushing" Said Jim

"Aww. How adorable" Said Izumi

"HAVE YOU GUYS FORGOT ABOUT THAT HOMUNCULUS?" Said Jack

"Oh yeah. How are we suppose to kill it?" Said Izumi

Then they walked into the forrest and then they found Gluttony. But then all of the sudden Lust appears and he says

"Gluttony stop"

Then Jack tried to punch him but she missed

"Hey calm down i am just here for Gluttony nothing more then that" Said Lust

Then she tried to punch him again

"whats the problem?" Said Lust

"You tried to rape me. I will never forget that. I WANT MY VENGEANCE" Said Jack

"Amazing. You have quite a memory there" Said Lust

"Lust. I can't find Mustang. I want swallow him" Said Gluttony

"Have you forgot it already? Maes is an important sacrifice. You can't eat him" Said Lust

"Sacrifice?" Said Izumi

""B-but he killed Sloth" Said Gluttony

"I know. But you have to wait. Oh by the way i should tell you that our Father is angry right now. I seriously doubt you will get out of this one" Said Lust

"What do you mean by sacrifice. Tell me. I need to know" Said Izumi

"You can eat her" Said Lust

Then Gluttony follows Izumi but Gluttony got blocked by a big stone wall that was created by Jack and Jim

"Take care of Lust while we are taking care of Gluttony" Said Jack

"Come on. This isn't fair. Its no fun fighting an lady especially an old one" Said Lust

Then Izumi punches Lust in his face and he landed deeply in the ground really deep

"What the...?" Said Izumi

"Wow. You are quite strong for woman in your age" said Lust

"Tell me. Who is your father. And why does he need sacrifices?" Said Izumi

"That is none of your business" Said Lust

Then Lust attacks Izumi which she dodges but then he kick Izumi. He kicked her so hard that she felt trough the wall. And Gluttony was standing in front of her

"Now Gluttony. Swallow her" Said Lust

"Izumi" Said Jack and then she ran to her

"What? No i can't let him swallow a sacrifice" Said Lust

Then Lust grabs Jack's leg but then all of the sudden they where gone. Swallowed by Gluttony

"Lust? I swalloed Lust?" Said Gluttony

Then Jim grabs Gluttony and he says

"Spit them out. NOW"

"I am sorry i can't" Said Gluttony and then his stomachs close

"Wait. You have a father?" Said Jim

"Yes" said Gluttony

"Was he the one who made you" Said Jim

"He made all of us" Said Gluttony

"Does he know what happens when you swallow people?" Said Jim

"He knows everything" Said Gluttony

"Um. Gluttony could you take me to your father?" Said Jim

"I think he will be happy since you are an sacrifice" Said Gluttony

"Uh yeah thats why you should take me to him" Said Jim

"And maybe i will find out what that means" Said Jim in his mind

And then they walked away

**_Central command_**

"Brigadier General Vane. I have something important to tell you" Said Maes

"Well i am sorry but i have to go to a meeting. You can say it while we are walking" Said Brigadier General Vane

Then they walked

"What is it you want to tell me" Said Vane

"You see. I believe that General Armstrong is a homunculus" Said Maes

"Hahahahahahaha. Thats the funniest thing i have ever heard in my life" Said Vane

"It's true. Let me contact Fuhrer Mustang. He will believe me" Said Maes

"I am sure he will. But your father is to busy. You can't talk to him until he is back from Xing" Said Vane

Then both of them walked inside of a room where other senior ranks soldier where sitting and they looked at him and they had an angry look

"Now. Tell us that little joke. You know the one about armstrong" Said Vane

"What the...?" Said Maes

And then John/Greed enters the room as well

"Yes. Tell me. I am very interesting to know." Said John/Greed

"What is going on here? Oh i see. Since dad is away. They are using his absence for their plan. The senior rank was working with the homunculi from the start. They worked against my father all the time. But for what? for what purpose. Either way i have walked into their trap. Well Jack it appears we can't even trust the military" Said Maes in his mind

**_In an unknown dark place_**

Jack woke up inside a dark place

"Where am i?" Said Jack

Then she looked at her hand and she says

"Blood? What the. WHERE THE HELL AM I!?"

**Bigjackass: And thats it for now**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bigjackass: Here's chapter 13. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"What is this place. WHERE THE HELL AM I" Said Jack<p>

**Chapter 13: Lust's true form**

**Central command**

Maes is sitting in General John/Greed's office

"I can't believe our high ranked general is a homunculus. Your betraying our country" Said Maes

"Betraying? Silly boy. I was never in your side you pathetic human" Said John/Greed

"You dishonor your family" Said Maes

"My family? I never cared about my family. My father is just a foolish pathetic human" Said John/Greed

"But what about you little sister. Jane? She loves you. She looks up to you. She admires you. And believe ore not but i have meet her once. She said she will be like you one day. But how would she feel if she knows her big brother is a homunculus?" Said Maes

"... Is that a treat? You have to come up better then that" Said John/Greed

"Dam this guy doesn't care a thing" Said Maes in his mind

"Did all of you just wait until my father left this country?" Said Maes

"There is no way we could ever convince him to be apart of this. It would be easier if he was gone. But if we killed him it would be even more difficult. You see. The only thing that is worth living for. Is power. Thats the only reason why someone should live. I want to be the most powerful man of all time. But you would be the fuhrer. Because Fuhrer Mustang doesn't trust me. But regardless i became the fuhrer ore not. I will sooner ore later die. I want to be the most powerful man forever. Therefore i was looking for immortality. And then i meet this man. He said he has the power of immortality. Because i was so greedy after power. He made me to a homunculus. I became his Greed. And i have no regrets. One day i will be the fuhrer" Said John/Greed

"How long have you been an homunculus? How long have you worked against my father?" Said Maes

"Three years" Said John/Greed

**_In a dark place_**

"Hello? Hello? IS ANYBODY HERE?" Said Jack

"Yes, yes. But you don't have to shout so loud" Said Izumi

"Izumi? Where are we? What is this place?" Said Jack

"I am not sure. But look around." Said Izumi

Then Jack looks around and all she sees are blood and some flames

"All i see are blood and some flames" Said Jack

"Exactly. Do you remember Maes's flame attack. And Gluttony swallowed them right?" Said Izumi

"What? You mean we are inside of Gluttony's stomach?" Said Jack

"I think so. But i wonder why it is so big" Said Izumi

"It doesn't matter. We need to find a way out of here" Said Jack

"Right" Said Izumi

Then they start walking and walking and walking. And after an hour of walking they stopped

"There must be an exist somewhere" Said Jack

"I don't know. It's so big?" Said Izumi

"What are we gonna do?" Said Jack

Then all of the sudden Lust appears right in front of them

"Ha. So there you are" Said Lust

"You? There is no wa..." Said Izumi and then she got interrupted by Jack

"Please tell us the way out of here" Said Jack

"What? Are you given up for the enemy?" Said Izumi

"I'll be his wife if he wants" Said Jack

"It doesn't matter. There is no way out of here" Said Lust

"What?" Said Jack

"Ah. I can't believe you two got me swallowed" Said Lust

"You said swallowed. So we are inside of Gluttony's stomach?" Said Izumi

"Well yes and no. It's a lot complicated then that" Said Lust

"What exactly is this place?" Said Jack

"Well both of you know the secret ingredient of a philosopher's stone right?" Said Lust

"Yes" Said Jack

"Of course. It's human life" Said Izumi

"Bingo. And what does Gluttony usually eat?" Said Lust

"He eats? Humans? Does he eat humans?" Said Jack

"Thats right. You see Gluttony was created so our father could easily collect humans. But once they got swallowed he could't get them out. That is why Gluttony became our father's biggest let down. You see we are inside of an incomplete philosopher's stone. That will never be completed" Said Lust

"We are inside of an incomplete stone?" Said Jack

"Yes. The only thing we can do. Is sit down and wait to die. Oh by the way do you remember how you dear father died?" Said Lust

"What? Why do you ask?" Said Jack

"Just tell me. Do you remember?" Said Lust

"Well. He died in an car accident" Said Jack

"Yup. But let me tell you. It wasn't an accident. The man you see right now is the one who ended that human life" Said Lust

"WHAT?" Said Jack

"Well since we are going to die in here i thought i should tell you. But you have no idea how GOOD it felt to end his pathetic life. Oh and by the way. The owner of the car i borrowed could't come up with an believable excuse. So they took his driving license away. Hahahaha talk about overreacting. Not to mention. I saw you cry. Crying for your father? That felt so good to take someone important from your life" Said Lust

"Why? Why will you kill him" Said Jack with an angry look on her face

"Hahah. I knew you where going to say that. You see. Our father needs sacrifices and he said to make sure that you and your brother will open the gate. He said that the youngest humans are the foolish of them all" Said Lust

"You!" Said Jack

"Awww. Did i made you angry" Said Lust

Then Jack walks to Lust

"Jack wait" Said Izumi

"Your the reason why me and my brother attempted the human transmutation. Your the reason why Jim lives in an armor. Your the reason for EVERYTHING. YOUR THE ONE TO BLAME" Said Jack and the she punches Lust in his face but nothing seems to happen

"What the hell. It was like punching steel" Said Jack

"Jack do you remember his footprints. They landed very deep in the ground. I think he is bigger then he looks" Said Izumi

"So you two are so eager to see me huh? Well since we are going to die here. I will show you my true form" Said Lust

Then Lust got bigger and bigger and bigger till he was the size of a big house he became really ugly with 8 eyes and with 4 arms and 4 legs

"What the. Is that a homunculus? Aren't they suppose to be an artificial human?" Said Izumi

"Alchemy can create something like that? How disgusting" Said Jack

**_Outside_**

"Are you sure this is where your father lives?" Said Jim

"Yup" Said Gluttony

"But that means he lives in. Central" Said Jim

_after a while of walking_

Gluttony opens a secret gate and they enters

"So does your father knows what happens when you swallow humans?" Said Jim

"He knows everything" Said Gluttony

**_Inside of Gluttony_**

Jack and Izumi claps their hands and touches the blood to make a sword. Then they attack Lust. After a little while of cutting Lust grabs Jack and throws her in a stone ground. She then looks at a stone tablet

"This stone tablet say something about Xemes. Not only that they saying something about soul to. But what does it mean?" Said Jack in her mind

Then Lust grabs Jack with his giant hands he was about to eat her but she stopped him by saying

"Listen Lust. I think i know how to get out of here. Just let me down and i will tell you"

Then Lust put Jack down to the ground.

"But first. I need you to find more of these tablets. Go do it" Said Jack

Then Lust went a way. After a little while he came back

"Here. And that was the last one" Said Lust

"Ok" Said Jack

"How will any of these tablets help us" Said Izumi

"They will not" Said Jack

"What? But why do you need them?" Said Izumi

"Just listen" Said Jack

She then points to one of the tablets

"This tablet is from the town named Xemes. In fact all of them are. This one say something about a soul. By that they are meaning the human soul. But this one right here. It shows a picture of a dragon that is about to devour something. But know i understand. The dragon is a philosopher's stone. And it is about to devour a human soul. But it is not only that. This one says stronger. I think i got now. More human soul a stone gets. More powerful it gets. So is that your father's plan? Devour human souls. So he can make the almighty philosopher's stone. Am i right?" Said Jack

"Not quite but you are close" Said Lust

"Then what is it?" Said Jack

"If you get us out of here then i'll tell you" Said Lust

"No way. Tell us NOW" Said Jack

"Only if you get us out of here" Said Lust

"Jack. Don't be so stubborn. You have a brother out there who is waiting for you. You must get out of here. And then he will tell you" Said Izumi

"I don't trust him" Said Jack

"I know. I don't trust him either. But we got no choice" Said Izumi

"Alright. Just wait a little bit" Said Jack

Then Jack makes a human transmutation circle

"Jack what are you doing?" Said Izumi

"I am just gonna open the gate. Nothing more. You see you can't use transmutation to get the dead back. But it will be different for a living human" Said Jack

"But what if it fails" Said Izumi

"We got no choice. We have to try. Once i have open the gate i want you to step inside" Said Jack

Then she claps her hands and she opens the gate and an eye appeared. Then all of them got dragged into the eye.

"Well well well. What have we here. Your not even here to get your body back" Said the truth

Then Jack got into and extremely white place with the door in front of her. She then looks behind her and she sees Jim's human body she ran to him but then she got grabbed by tentacles from the giant eye

"Jim! JIM!" Said Jack

"I am sorry. But i can't go without my soul" Said Jim's human body

"Well just wait. One day i will get you back. I promise. One day i will come back for you" Said Jack

And then she got out of the place

**Bigjackass: And thats it for now**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bigjackass: Here's chapter 14. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>In one place several people are having a fest. In a forrest place. With a big fire and it's night time. And Marie is sitting there all alone. But then a man came with golden hair and beard but no mustache. And with no glasses he walked to her and he said<p>

"A pretty lady like you should't be sitting here all alone"

"Hohenheim. It's been a long time hasn't it?" Said Marie

"Yes. To long" Said Van Hohenheim

**Chapter 14: A dream**

"So have has it been lately?" Said Hohenheim

"Not good. Not good at all. I have to leave my family just because of my mistakes." Said Marie

"I know how it feels. I have to do the same" Said Hohenheim

"But it's not like you. It's all my fault. Everything" Said Marie

"Tell me. The day you left. You said something about your daughter. You said that you could't stand her. Just because she didn't end up being what a girl usually are. Tell me did you really mean it?" Said Hohenheim

"No. Not really. The truth is. I really love her. I love what she is. I just wish she does the same. But she will not even acknowledge me as her mother" Said Marie

"Then why did you say it?" Said Hohenheim

"Because i needed an excuse for leaving them. I could't stand her look if i told her everything" Said Marie

"Thats pretty stupid if you ask me" Said Hohenheim

"I know it is. But it was either that ore nothing. and she needed to know at least one reason even if it is a fake one" Said Marie

"You know. It will be difficult to explain that. Because she is to stubborn to accept it" Said Hohenheim

"I have done to many mistakes. This is what a women like me deserve" Said Marie

"I see" Said Hohenheim

Then a young woman came and she said

"Hey you wanna dance with me?"

"Eh?" Said Hohenheim

"It's fine. Just go and have some fun" Said Marie

Then Hohenheim smiled and takes his hands to the woman's hands and start dancing. While Marie was just sitting there all alone but then The Darkness appears

"Hahahahah. It's pathetic. What are the humans celebrating for? Why are they doing it? Why? It's pointless." Said The Darkness

"They are celebrating because they are happy. And they want to share their happiness to other people" Said Marie

"Why? Why will they do something like that? It has no meaning" Said The Darkness

"Why should you know anyway? You are just a homunculus. I don't expect you to understand" Said Marie

"Hahahahahah. And that comes from someone like you. Why should you know anything about humans? After all. You where the one who created me. You gave me life. Mother" Said The Darkness

"I am trying to forget it. But it will always hunt me" Said Marie

"Yeah yeah. But i bet you will never forget my father. His knowledge to humans are flawless. I know what humans are. They are nothing. NOTHING. They are only here so a homunculus like me can exterminate them. I will honor my father. No matter what" Said The Darkness

"You knew about their plans didn't you?" Said Hohenheim

Then The Darkness just disappears.

"Huh? I have known that for a time now." Said Marie

"Then why don't you tell them?" Said Hohenheim

"The same reason why you didn't. They would't believe me. Not only that. A lot of them wants to work with him. So they can have immortality" Said Marie

"I see. You left so you can defeat him. To stop him" Said Hohenheim

"I don't like to think about it. But i think i have to kill my son. No. He's not my son. But i was the one who gave him life. I gave him my blood and some part of my soul." Said Marie

Then Hohenheim disappears and The Darkness reappears

"What are you saying. Hahahah. You think you can kill me? Is that it? Are you really sure you can kill your own son? You think you have conscience. But you are just the same as i am." Said The Darkness

"No. Thats not true" Said Marie

"Oh really? Listen don't you hear the scream inside of you? All the souls. Remember my father gave you those soul. But you where never grateful. How pathetic. You became immortal yet you try to reject it" Said The Darkness

"Please just leave me alone" Said Marie

"Why should i? I am your son. And a son should not be separated from our mothers" Said The Darkness

"JUST GO" Said Marie

"It's so sad. In the end you are just the same as humans. A pathetic life form" Said The Darkness

"You know nothing about humans" Said Marie

Then George appears in front of Marie

"Maybe we are weak. And we are not perfect. But we learn from our mistakes. And that is what makes us stronger. Maybe we can't regenerate like the homunculi. Maybe we don't have ultimate powers. But there is one thing i know what we have. And that is love. As long we believe in it. Then we can be stronger. As long we believe in our self. Nothing can stop us" Said George

Then all of Marie's friends appears looks at her. And all of them where happy.

Then Marie wakes up from the dream. She then looks at the heaven and says

"Thank you. I hope we'll see each other again"

Then she walked away

**Bigjackass: And thats it for now**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bigjackass: Here's chapter 15. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Jim and Gluttony where walking in a dark place that is under central city. After a while of walking they ended up front of a huge door. And then Gluttony opens it<p>

**Chapter 15: Darkness the father of the new homunculi**

"This place is huge" Said Jim

"Hello father. Look i brought a sacrifice with me" Said Gluttony

"What? He's already here? I don't know what to say to him" Said Jim

Then Darkness appears

"And which one of them is it? Ah hello Jim" Said The Darkness

"WHAT? Dante?" Said Jim

Then Gluttony's stomach opens and Lust comes out from his stomach and then Jack and Izumi did the same as well

"Lust?" Said The Darkness

"Huh? Where? Wait you mean that thing?" Said Jim

Then Jim sees Jack and he walks to her

"Sister?" Said Jim

"Jim? Your in your suit. Which mean we got out" Said Jack

"Nice work" Said Izumi

Then Darkness walks closer to them

"Who are you?" Said Jack

"Sister this is Dante" Said Jim

"What? You mean he is Dante?" Said Jack

"Well sort off. That is not my real name but i have used while living in the south. But you. You look familiar" Said Darkness

"Huh?" Said Jack

"That red hair of yours and that eye color. Hmmmm? Wait do you happened to know a woman named Marie Flammel?" Said The Darkness

"Marie Flammel? That was our mother's name before she got married" Said Jack

"Wait? She's your mother? Hahahahah. This is very exiting. I had no idea she had children. Nor that she got married. But tell me. Your name is Jack Martin. Why is it that? Did your parents believe you where going to be a boy?" Said The Darkness

"Jack is short for Jackie you idiot" Said Jack

"Oh i see" Said The Darkness

"But it doesn't matter. Who are you and how do you know our mother?" Said Jack

"Hmm i wonder where she is now. She is probably walking around the country as usual" Said The Darkness

"Hey are you even listening" Said Jack

"Dante? I knew there where something wrong with you. Your not human are you? ... So your not denying it? Who the hell are you?" Said Izumi

"I should be asking the same thing. But honestly i don't really care. Just go and eat her Gluttony" Said The Darkness

"Ok" Said Gluttony

"What? No she's our friend. And we are your sacrifices don't you want to make us happy?" Said Jack

"But i have no needs for her what so ever. Tell me why do i need something when i have no use for it" Said The Darkness

"Well we are not letting you get away with it" Said Jack

Then Jack and Jim claps their hands and touches the ground and made a cylinder block that hit darkness. But nothing happens

"This is just a waste of time. Lust" Said The Darkness

"Right" Said Lust

Then Lust grabs Jack and Jim and holding them down. Gluttony jumped to Izumi but she punches him in the face

"Tell me. Why do you need sacrifices? Tell me?" Said Izumi

"It's none of your businesses" Said The Darkness

Then Izumi claps her hands and made a giant stone block that punches Lust away and lose his grip to Jack and Jim

"Hmm. Interesting. You must have seen the gate as well. You must be one of my father's earlier sacrifices." Said The Darkness

Jack and Jim ran to Izumi

"What are we gonna do?" Said Izumi

"There is no way he will tell us about their plans. And he will kill you if he has the chance. I have an idea. On my signal you and Jim are running away" Said Jack

"What. You want us to leave you here all alone. No we can't" Said Jim

"There is no time. Just do it" Said Jack

Then Jack claps her hands and she made a fog to appear. After a while the fog disappears and Jack was standing there all alone

"Where are the others. Tell me?" Said Lust

"They are gone. It's just me" Said Jack

Then Lust transforms back to his human form and he grabs Jack's shirt and says

"Why you little bit..."

Then he got interrupted by The Darkness

"Calm down. It doesn't matter. ENVY?" Said The Darkness

"Yes. Father what is it?" Said Envy

"I want you to take Jack Martin to Greed" Said The Darkness

"Yes of course" Said Envy

Then Envy and Jack walked away

"Gluttony?" Said The Darkness

"Yes father?" Said Gluttony

"You have failed me" Said The Darkness

"What? No i did what you told me to do. I followed them" Said Gluttony

"But they found you didn't they. Whats more you swallowed one of my important sacrifice. I am sorry Gluttony. But i have no needs for you anymore" Said The Darkness

"Father?" Said Glutton

Then Darkness stabs his hand into Gluttony's stomach and pull out a philosopher's stone and destroy it

"Father. NOOO..." Said Gluttony and then his body became dust and vanish

"Sorry. But i don't tolerate failure. I don't need you anymore. Lust?" Said The Darkness

"Yes" Said Lust

"That woman knows to much. I want you to find her and kill her. And please bring Jim back to me." Said The Darkness

"Yes. Understood" Said Lust

**_Somewhere underground_**

Jim and Izumi got away and they where walking and then they heard a voice

"J-Jim? Is that you" Said Logan Sampson

"Mr Sampson? What are you doing here?" Said Jim

"I can explain later. Just get me out of here" Said Logan

"Yeah sure" Said Jim

"Wait. Jim look. His hands they are in chains. Your an alchemist aren't you?" Said Izumi

"... Yes i am. A foolish one. That attempted human transmutation" Said Logan

"I knew it. Then that means you are an sacrifice. Right?" Said Izumi

"Yes but please i can tell you everything just get me out of here" Said Logan

Then Izumi claps her hands and free Logan both the prison door and his chains but then all of them heard another voice

"Hey. What about me?" Said Wrath

"You? I know you. Your Wrath" Said Jim

"And you are armor boy" Said Wrath

"You are an homunculus. Why are you in here?" Said Izumi

"Yeah. Well if you let me out of here. Then i'll tell you" Said Wrath

"I am not sure i can trust you" Said Izumi

"LISTEN HERE LADY. WE CAN TALK ALL DAY BUT SOONER ORE LATER SOMEONE WILL COME" Said Wrath

"I think it will be alright. I mean he is in a prison cell so obviously he doesn't work for them" Said Jim

"Thank you so much" Said Wrath

"Are you sure?" Said Izumi

"We don't have time to argue we just have to go" Said Jim

Then Izumi claps her hands and free Wrath

"Thank you so much. Well see ya" Said Wrath

"Oh no. Your not getting anywhere. Your coming with us" Said Izumi

"What? Why?" Said Wrath

"How do we know you will not just tell your father where we are going?" Said Izumi

"Oh geez. Alright fine i am coming with you. Let just get the hell out of here" Said Wrath

Then they just ran away all of them

**_Somewhere else in the underground_**

Jack and Envy walked into an elevator that went up. Then they ended up in Central command. Then Brigadier general Vane appeared

"What the... Brigadier general Vane? What the?" Said Jack

"Half eye. Follow me" Said Vane

then Jack and Vane walked in front of a big door. And then Envy took the elevator down.

"Greed is looking forward to see you" Said Vane

"Greed?" Said Jack

Then she walked into the door and she sees John/Greed and Maes sitting on chair that is close to a table

"General John Armstrong is Greed?" Said Jack

**Bigjackass: And thats all for now**


	16. Chapter 16

**XXXWilson: Here's chapter 16. Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere in a dark cave (This happened for 2 days ago)<strong>_

In one place there is a lot of soldiers that are walking inside of the cave

"Can somebody please explain to me why we are inside of this cave again?" Said one of the soldiers

"I think i saw something here" Said Another soldier

"It was probably just some kind of animal. Lets get out of here" Said Another soldier

"No. I need to find out what it was" Said the soldier with an lantern

"Come on i am hungry. And i wanna go home" Said a soldier

Then all of the sudden an eye come from the shadows and suddenly it killed one of the soldiers

"What the?" Said a soldier

Then all of the soldiers where surrounded by eyes and it also has some mouths as well. The remaining soldiers was terrified by the eyes and the mouths that they ran away. The shadow killed a lot of soldiers but only one got out

**Chapter 16: Pride**

Outside of the cave Marie was walking by but then she saw a soldier that was frightened. She walked to him and she said

"Whats the matter?"

"Those eyes. THOSE EYES" Said the soldier

Marie looked at the cave and the she looked back to the soldier and she said

"Stay here. I'll be back" Said Marie

"What? What are you doing?" Said the Soldier

Marie walked into the cave with a lantern in her hand. When she got in to the cave she saw nothing and after a little while of walking she saw shadow with eyes and mouths that started to follow her. She then ran away but she suddenly stopped and so did the shadow. And the shadow did nothing at all.

"Whats the matter? Aren't you going to kill me? No wait. Thats true. I am to important for your father am i not?" Said Marie

"You should't be so confident. Just because i can't kill you doesn't mean i can make you seriously injured" Said the shadow

"Oh but you can't. Because your father respect me to much. And if you gave me some wounds. Your father will be angry at you. Am i wrong?" Said Marie

Then some of the shadows mouth starts to move. like it's angry

"Do i make you angry?" Said Marie

"Anger doesn't exist in me. I have no need for such an useless emotion like that. I only need one. My name is Pride" Said Pride

"Pride the arrogant. I see... There are seven deadly sins within mankind... Lust, Sloth, Gluttony, Envy, Wrath, Greed and of course Pride... And Pride is the worst and the most unforgivable sin of them all. Your obviously the first one that your father separated from. The fact that he will give you this shadow form. Is the living proof of how truly egoistical he really is. You are the pure essence of your father." Said Marie

"You got some nerve to say something like that. Especially to the fact that you are the one that created my father. And the fact that you will kill him. Tell you what. I can take you to him if you like" Said Pride

"Don't rush me Pride. I still have some work to do. But you can tell him. That his mother is on her way" Said Marie

**_Darkness's hideout_**

"I'll be waiting for you then" Said The Darkness

**_Central command (Present time)_**

In central command in John/Greed's office where is sitting there and talking to Jack and Maes

"Why? Why don't you just kill me. I already know to much" Said Maes

"If i killed you then you would't learn your lesson" Said John/Greed

"I just can't believe it. An Armstrong. An Armstrong is a homunculus? Your dishonoring your family name" Said Jack

"I don't care about my family name. The only thing i care about. Is power. That is the only reason why i am still alive today" Said John/Greed

"Tell me. What is your plan?" Said Maes

"I am not going to tell it to someone like you. And you girl. You are to important to us. We need you alive tip the end. Anyway i have to go home. You two are coming with me" Said John/Greed

Then they walked out of central command and they walked to the Armstrong mansion. In there they meet Alex Louise Armstrong along with his daughter Jane Armstrong

"Big brother your home" Said Jane

"Yes and i brought some friends home. I hope thats fine, right?" Said John/Greed

"Yes of course." Said Alex

Then Jack looks at Jane which she is staring at Jack and then Jane with star in her eyes says

"Your the Half Eye alchemist. Your the first female alchemist in the entire world"

"Yep thats right" Said Jack

"It's true what my brother says. You do look like a princess" Said Jane

"Ah. REALLY? THEN TELL HIM I DON'T LOOK LIKE ONE" Said Jack

"But you do" Said Jane

"WHAT" Said Jack

"Enough. Lets eat" Said Alex

Then they walked to a dining room

"Ehm. General Armstrong. My brother has gone missing. I wonder if you could allow me to search for him" Said Jack

"Ah. Thats awful. A sister should't be separated from her brother. Come to me" Said Alex and then he took his shirt off and gave Jack a hard really hard hug

"It's so sad" Said Alex

"LET GO OFF ME" Said Jack

"Fine. But please i beg you. Don't do anything stupid ok?" Said John/Greed

Then Alex let Jack go

"Fine" Said Jack

"Ah look at the time. I am sorry father but i have to go. I have some important meetings. I will see you later. You can just go and search for your brother Half Eye. Just don't to anything stupid" Said John/Greed

Then John/Greed left the mansion

"Ah. Does he have to go now daddy" Said Jane

"I am afraid so. He has been so busy lately. Well it is getting late. You should go to bed" Said Alex

"Ok. Daddy" Said Jane

"Hey. Do you like your brother?" Said Jack

"Yes of course he is my hero. When i grow up i will be just like him" Said Jane

Then Jack suddenly looks a bit sad

"Is it something that matters?" Said Alex

"Eh nothing. It's nothing" Said Jack

"We should go. See you later" Said Maes

"Yes. See you later" Said Alex

Then Jack and Maes walked outside of the mansion

"It's sad. They know nothing that John is a homunculus" Said Jack

"I know. But... A crap" Said Maes

"What? What is it?" Said Jack

"I need to ask mr Armstrong something. I'll see you later" Said Maes and then he ran back

**_Armstrong mansion_**

"Hmm? Lieutant Mustang? What are you doing here?" Said Alex

"I just need to ask you something" Said Maes

"Yes What is it?" Said Alex

"For 20 years ago. there was one..." Said Maes but then he got a feeling behind him and he turned around to see and he saw Jane

"Jane what are you doing here?" Said Alex

"I heard someone coming i thought it was big brother" Said Jane

"He will come tomorrow as always. You need some rest" Said Alex

"Ok" Said Jane and then she walked back to her room

"She is a cutie isn't she?" Said Maes

"Yes i know. I wish i was her father" Said Alex

"Huh? What do you mean. You are her father right?" Said Maes

"technically no. She was adopted" Said Alex

"What? Mr armstrong tell me. When did you adopt her?" Said Maes

"Well that was for three years ago. And it was John's idea when i think about it" Said Alex

"What? I am sorry. But i have to go" Said Maes

**_Outside_**

"This bothers me to much. The fact Jane was adopted the exact same year when John became a homunculus. Not to mention. I seriously doubt that a greedy man like John will ever consider the idea of adopting a child... Could it be. That Jane is a..." Said Maes then he got interrupted by Pride's voice

"So you have finally figured out now lieutenant" Said Jane with Pride's voice

"So. Jane Armstrong. Your not human are you? Tell me whats your real name" Said Maes

"You got some nerve to ask me that" Said Pride

Then Pride's shadow moved and grabbed Maes's hands

"When you stood behind me. I felt the same bloodlust what Sloth have when she tried to kill me. And what are you going to do now. It will me foolish to kill me here. In a public place. Not to mention i am the fuhrer's son. once he has heard about that i am death. He will come back immediately." Said Maes

Then Pride's shadow let Maes go and then Pride says

"How right you are. You asked for my name didn't you lieutenant? Well it's Pride. And i was the first homunculus. And remember. No matter where you are. I will be watching you. In the shadows"

Then Pride goes away.

**XXXWilson: And thats all for now**


	17. Chapter 17

**XXXWilson: Here's chapter 17. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Jack was walking to a train then Maes came and he said<p>

"Jack where are you going?"

"I am going north" Said Jack

"North? Why?" Said Maes

"Because i need to talk to General Olivier Armstrong. I believe she can help me" Said Jack

Then Maes pick up a paper from his pocket and he says

"Very well. Read this when you are far away from central. And torn it to pieces after you have read it" Said Maes

Then Jack takes the paper

"Ok" Said Jack

Then Maes goes away

Then Jack goes into the train and after a while of traveling she reads the paper that says

"Jane Armstrong is a homunculus? I can't believe it. Two homunculus in the same family. Anyway. I think i have figured out what they are going to do. And i need to tell it to General Armstrong" Said Jack

**Chapter 17: North**

"I think it's far enough. Well see you later" Said Wrath

"Hey hold it. Where do you think your going?" Said Izumi

"Sigh. You still don't trust me? Well in that case i think i will stay here with you until your satisfied" Said Wrath

"Tell me. What is your plan? What is your father's plan?" Said Izumi

"How should i know. I don't care what my father is doing. I prefer to walk on my own." Said Wrath

"It doesn't matter. I thought they where after god's power. But Envy laughed and said i was wrong. But he did say i was close" Said Logan

"Interesting. Jack said that they where planing to create an ultimate Philosopher's stone but Lust said that wasn't true. But he did said she was close." Said Izumi

"There is one person that can help" Said Wrath

"What? Who" Said Izumi

"Het name is Marie. I forgot her last name sorry" Said Wrath

"Huh? Marie?" Said Jim

"You know her?" Said Izumi

"Yes. She is my mother" Said Jim

"What? Do you know where she is?" Said Izumi

"No i don't. Sorry" Said Jim

"Well we need to find her either way. I am afraid we have no choice to go blindly after her" Said Logan

"Hahahaha. I knew it. Humans are so interesting. I need to see this" Said Wrath

**_North City_**

Jack walks out of the train and she looks at the city covered with snow.

"Snow. Jim would have loved being here. He always loved the snow" Said Jack

Then she saw a military soldier and she walked to him and she said

"Hey where can i find General Olivier Armstrong?"

"She lives in the wall of brigs mountain" Said The soldier

"And where is that?" Said Jack

"I'll take you there. Come with me" Said The soldier

Then they walked to the mountain

_1 hour later_

"Here we are" Said the soldier

"Huh? I don't see any wall" Said Jack

"Just walk strait up ahead and you will find the wall" Said the soldier

Then the soldier walks away

"Oh thanks for the advice." Said Jack and then she starts walking and walking

"AAAHHH. It's so cold. I hope i find the wall soon." Said Jack

"Hey who are you?" Said a brownish skinned man with sun glasses and with white hair

"Huh? Who are you?" Said Jack

"I asked the same thing. Who are you and why are you here?" Said the man with sun glasses

"Well. I am Jack Martin. Also known as the Half Eye Alchemist. I need to speak with General Armstrong" Said Jack

"I am not sure i can trust you. And why will a girl like you have name like Jack?" Said the man with sun glasses

"Please i need to speak with the general" Said Jack

Then a blonde haired woman comes and she says

"Brigadier general Milles what is the problem here"

"Oh General Armstrong. This girl named Jack Martin claims she wants to talk to you" Said Miles

"Really? You want to talk to me?" Said Olivier

"Yes" Said Jack

"I don't think i can trust you. Take her to custody" Said Olivier

"No. I need to talk to you. Please. Your the one i need. You have no idea how important it is" Said Jack

"Is it a fight you want?" Said Olivier

"You can do whatever you want with me. I am not afraid of you" Said Jack

Then Olivier looks surprised and then she says

"Very well then. I'll listen"

Then they walk into the wall. And they are sitting in a room

"Now. What is it you want to tell me?" Said Olivier

Then Jack explains everything but she doesn't mention John and Jane being homunculi

"I see. There is a new race of homunculi. And their father." Said Olivier

"I think i know what he is planing. Can you give me a map. General" Said Jack

Then Olivier gives her a map of Amestris

"They are not after god's power which means. It must be an another transmutation circle. But what can it be?" Said Jack

Then Jack looks at West city. Where the homunculi used to make a philosopher's stone. And she puts a mark there

"General Armstrong. Do you know every places where a group of people has died. Ore missing. Anything?" Said Jack

"Well for the last 20 years. It was one in east city. Then it was in Letuto then few years later many people was gone missing in Liore. And then it was South city. And then in Marco. And then it was Pendleton. And now recently it was here in the north on the top" Said Olivier

"I see" Said Jack

And the she connects the dots and they see a giant transmutation circle

"What the? I have never seen such a transmutation circle" Said Miles

"Do you know what it is?" Said Olivier

"Unfortunately yes. It is a transmutation circle to devour human souls. It is an ancient transmutation. Only people from Xemes knows this" Said Jack

"They are thinking about to devour our souls?" Said Miles

"Yes. But they need people who has seen the gate of truth." Said Jack

"Well i am not gonna let them do that. We need to find them and stop it. Oh yes. Jack" Said Olivier

""Huh what?" Said Jack

"There is something more you haven't told me. I can see it in your eyes. There is something you are hiding from me" Said Olivier

"Yes. Your right. Your not gonna like what i have to say" Said Jack

**_Somewhere in a forest _****_place_**

"So you did the human transmutation to Logan" Said Jim

"Yes. I tried to bring back my wife. But i failed of course. And because of that i became eunuch. I got a body that will never love again" Said Logan

"Thats sad" Said Jim

Then Marie actually walked in front of them

"Huh? Is that you Jim?" Said Marie

"Mom. We have been looking for you" Said Jim

"You have? Why?" Said Marie

"Ah. Because they want to know my father's plan thats why" Said Wrath

"thats quite an eye you got. Homunculus" Said Marie

"Hehehe. But seriously tell them. I want to know to" Said Wrath

"Unbeliveble. These people depends on me. I feel so important. And my son. Even after i left him. He still trust me" Said Marie in her mind

"Alright. I will tell it. But it will not be easy to explain. It is best for your sister to hear it as well" Said Marie

"We don't have time to wait for her. We need to hear it now" Said Izumi

"Very well. Come and i will tell the hole story" Said Marie

**Bigjackass: And thats all for now**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bigjackass: Here's chapter 18. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"I will tell you everything. But it's a long and a complicated story. So listen closely" Said Marie<p>

**Chapter 18: The fallen city**

_**over 400 years ago**_

In the ancient city called Xemes. Marie was walking on the street. After a while she sat down on the street. And then she saw Hohenheim walking as well. She ran to him

"Hohenheim" Said Marie

Then she gave him a hug

"I am so glad to see you. I haven't seen you for months" Said Marie

"Esxuse me but do i know you?" Said Hohenheim

"What? You don't remember. Of course you don't. Who will bother remember a slave anyway" Said Marie

"Oh i remember you. But i have forgotten your name" Said Hohenheim

"I don't have a name. I am just slave number 36" Said Marie

"You don't have a name. That is unacceptable. I shall give you a name then. From now on your name will be Marie Flammel" Said Hohenheim

"Marie Flammel? I think i can remember that" Said Marie

"Good. Now we shall begin" Said Hohenheim

"Begin? Begin what?" Said Marie

"Your education" Said Hohenheim

"My what? Your not for real are you?" Said Marie

"I shall give you knowledge. Now come with me" Said Hohenheim

"But..." Said Marie

"I said come with me" Said Hohenheim

"Alright" Said Marie

**_After 4 years of education_**

"Now. Can you tell me what one is all and all is one means?" Said Hohenheim

"Of course. One is me. And all is the world. I am a small part of the world. Making me a one person apart of all persons in the world" Said Marie

"Good. It appears you are finally ready. Come with me" Said Hohenheim

Then they walked into a room with a transmutation circle

"A transmutation circle? But i thought you said i was ready? Why can't i make my own transmutation circle?" Said Marie

"You just need to do one thing. I want you to activate this transmutation. And then you can be a true alchemist. You understand?" Said Hohenheim

"I think so" Said Marie

Then Marie takes her hands to the transmutation circle but she got stopped by Hohenheim

"Just a second. I want you to use this" Said Hohenheim

And then she gave her a philosopher's stone

"A philosopher's stone? Where did you get that?" Said Marie

"It doesn't matter. I want you to use it for this transmutation circle okay?" Said Hohenheim

"Well. Okay" Said Marie

And then she takes her hands with the philosopher's stone on the transmutation circle and then everything got purple

"Huh? What is going on here?" Said Marie

"I have an confession to say. I am not really Van Hohenheim" Said Father

"Huh? Of course you are. You look so identical to him. You must be him" Said Marie

"I am sorry to disappoint you Marie. But i am a homunculus. And soon you will create your son" Said Father

"My what?" Said Marie and then she got dragged into the gate of truth. She then woke up again and then she walked into Xemes and saw everyone was death.

"Hello? Is anyone here? HELLO!?" Said Marie

"It's no use. I have devoured everyone's soul." Said Father

"YOU!" Said Marie

Then she ran up to him and grabbed Father's robes

"WHY? WHY HOHENHEIM. WHY WILL YOU DO THIS? WHY?" Said Marie

And then Father slapped Marie away

"Your ungrateful aren't you. I gave you a name. I gave you knowledge and i gave you immortality" Said Father

"You gave me what?" Said Marie

"Listen. Can't you hear all the souls that are trapped inside of you" Said Father

Then Marie heard screaming. People who are begging for help

"And i gave you a son" Said Father

Then Darkness appears

"My son?" Said Marie

"Thats right. You created him when you did the transmutation with the philosopher's stone. And he is your darkness. Yes from now on. He will be called Darkness." Said Father

"No. He is not my son. And he will never be" Said Marie

"Your not going to reject me are you? Mother?" Said Darkness

Then Marie ran away

"Don't worry Darkness. You will meet her again. But in the meantime. You shall come with me" Said Father

"Alright. Father" Said The Darkness

_**378 years later**_

Marie was walking in Amestris. She walked for months and then she saw Hohenheim

"You" Said Marie

Then she grabbed Hohenheim's dress

"What the? Slave number 36?" Said Hohenheim

"Now you have forgotten the name you gave me?" Said Marie

"What are you talking about? I have never given you name" Said Hohenheim

"Yes you did. And you gave me immortality. I will never forget what you did to Xemes. It was a beautiful city until you ruined it" Said Marie

"I see. You must have meet Dwarf in the flask. Homunculus." Said Hohenheim

"Dwarf in the what? It was you" Said Marie

"No. It was someone who looks like me." Said Hohenheim

"Someone who looks like you?" Said Marie

"Yes. He took my blood and he took some part of my soul" Said Hohenheim

"Wait are you talking about that black ugly thing you used to have in a flask?" Said Marie

"Yes i do" Said Hohenheim

"Thats ridiculus. He could never come out of the flask. I used to love you Hohenheim. But i don't know you anymore" Said Marie and then she ran away

_**24 years later**_

Marie was sitting alone in the forrest but then a man came

"Hello. Why is it a beautiful women like you sitting here all alone" Said the man

"I have lived to long. I have seen so much that i regret seeing it" Said Marie

"Would you like to come to my place?" Said the man

"Huh. Yeah sure" Said Marie

Then they walked back to the man's house

"By the way my name is George Martin. Whats your name?" Said George

"My name is Marie Flammel" Said Marie

After a few months they got married and then they got children. First they got a daughter named Jack and then they got a son named Jim

**_2 years later_**

"Whats wrong Marie?" Said George

"It just that. I can't get any older. And sooner ore later my daughter and my son will look older then me. And i will be scarred. I can't stand the day to see all of you die while i am going to stay here and wandering around" Said Marie

"I know but it is something else that bothers you isn't it?" Said George

"Yes. You know about that thing i created for so many years ago. I am afraid what he will do. Since his father died. I am afraid he will do something soon" Said Marie

**_2 years later_**

Marie was sitting down to her study room and studied and studied and then she found out

"That bastard. He's going to exterminate the humanity. By devour their souls. I can't let him do that. I need to find him" Said Marie

Then Marie walks to George and then George says

"Marie? What is it?"

"George. I am going away. I need to find my Darkness. And put an end to him. I might not coming back for years. Would you stay here and take care of the kids" Said Marie

"Yes. I will. I promise" Said George

**_The day after_**

Marie walked away from the house and start searching for The Darkness

**_Present time_**

"And thats why i left. I need to find Darkness. And kill him" Said Marie

"Is it possible to stop the transmutation?" Said Izumi

"I am sorry. But that is an ancient transmutation that hasn't been used for over 400 years. It can't be stopped" Said Marie

"What about the tunnels. Yeah we can destroy them" Said Jim

"No. The tunnels are protected with a homunculus named Pride" Said Marie

"But. Why are you so calmed?" Said Jim

"Because it's not time yet. They are waiting. For the promised day" Said Marie

**Bigjackass: And thats all for now**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bigjackass: Here's chapter 19. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Everyone heard Marie's story and then Marie just said<p>

"I know it's hard to believe but it's the truth. We need to find Jack. She needs to hear this. Do you know where she is?"

"No. Sorry mother. But i don't" Said Jim

**North briggs mountain**

"WHAT? ARE YOU SAYING THAT MY NEPHEW AND NIESE ARE HOMUNCULUS?" Said Olivier

"Yes. I am sorry. But it is the truth" Said Jack

Olivier looked in her eyes and she saw no lies in those eyes

"I see. Well to be hones i never trusted my nephew. But i can't believe my niece can be a monster. Anyway is there something else you want?" Said Olivier

"Yes. We need to find my brother and Izumi before the homunculi does" Said Jack

**Chapter 19: The search**

_**Central Command**_

"Maes where are you going?" Said Elicia

"Where do you think i am going. I am going to find Jack ore Jim" Said Maes

"I know your worried. And i understand" Said Elicia

"I know what your going to say. But i am still going to find them" Said Maes

"I am not going to stop you. I am coming with you. I want to find them as well" Said Elicia

"Really?" Said Maes

"Yes. So where do you think she is?" Said Elicia

"Jack said she is going to north. But i think she is looking for her brother" Said Maes

"Then we need to find Jim" Said Elicia

"Yes" Said Maes

**_North Briggs mountain_**

"Where do you think your brother is?" Said Olivier

"I don't know. But we need to find him" Said Jack

"Very well. We'll find him. Lets start the search then" Said Olivier

"Yes general" Said Jack

"I am starting to like this girl" Said Olivier in her mind

**_2 months later_**

Jim with Izumi, Wrath, Logan and his mother Marie they reached a town named Resembool

"This is Resembool. Right?" Said Izumi

"Yes" Said Marie

"Cool. That is our teachers hometown" Said Jim

"Yes, but listen. We are going to stay here for a while. I hope that Jack will find us" Said Marie

**_Later that night_**

Jim was walking and then stopped and he sat down thinking

"I wonder when will all this end?" Said Jim

"Soon. Tomorrow is the promised day" Said Lust

Then Jim turned around

"Huh? Lust? What are you doing here?" Said Jim

"To get you back to father" Said Lust

Jim was about to clap his hand but he can't

"What's going on? I can't move" Said Jim

Then the shadows around him got eyes and teeth. Pride's shadow starts going in Jim's armor and then she touched Jim's blood seal.

"Don't worry. I am not going to kill you. No we need you" Said Pride

Then Jim became unconscious

"Well done Lust" Said Pride

"Are we going to take him back to father?" Said Lust

"No. Sooner ore later his sister will come" Said Pride

**_The next day_**

Maes and Elicia was walking in Resembool and then they meet Izumi

"Izumi? Hey it's me Maes Mustang remember?" Said Maes

"Huh? Yeah i remember you" Said Izumi

"So. Is Jack here ore Jim?" Said Maes

"well we haven't seen Jack lately but Jim is here somewhere" Said Izumi

Then all of the sudden Jack and Olivier came

"Wait. There she is" Said Maes

"Maes? What are you doing here?" Said Jack

"I was looking for you along with Elicia" Said Maes

"Really? Izumi? Wheres Jim?" Said Jack

"I don't now where he is. But come with me. There is someone who wants to talk with you" Said Izumi

"Hmm?" Said Jack

Then they walked to Marie

"What? Why is she here?" Said Jack

"It's nice to see you to. Come. I need to tell you something

Few hours of explanation later

"And that is the hold story" Said Marie

"You mean. Your a philosopher's stone?" Said Jack

"In some way. Yes. You want to get your body back right? You can use me" Said Marie

"No. I don't care you are a stone ore not. We are not gonna use innocent life for it" Said Jack

"I see. Thats fine" Said Marie

Then Jack walks away

"Jack where are you going?" Said Maes

"To find Jim. I have something very important to tell him" Said Jack

"Hey wait i am coming with you" Said Maes

And then they walked away

"Do you think she believes you?" Said Izumi

"Yes. I think she do" Said Marie

_in the forrest_

"He most be here somewhere" Said Jack

"Wow. She had a quite a story" Said Wrath

"Huh? Wrath? What are you doing here?" Said Jack

"Well i am on the run. So i came with your brother." Said Wrath

"Why do you care anyway" Said Jack

"I don't really care about anything. But i find it interesting" Said Wrath

"Just shut up" Said Jack

"Hahahahah. Everybody believes that Wrath is such a bad thing. But everybody gets angry at the times. It's the emotion that makes you feel that your alive. No it's the emotion that you know your alive" Said Wrath

Then Jim appears

"Jim" Said Jack

"Oh hi sister" Said Jim

"Jim i have something very important to tell you" Said Jack

"Yeah i have something to tell you to. Come with me" Said Jim

"Why?" Said Jack

"What?" Said Jim

"Why can't you just tell it here? It is important for Maes to know to" Said Jack

"No i need to tell it to you" Said Jim

"Can i tell first" Said Jack

"No i need to it first" Said Jim

"Why?" Said Jack

"Because..." Said Jim and he got interrupted by Wrath

"Jack get away from him" Said Wrath

"Huh?" Said Jack

"It's my big sister Pride" Said Wrath

"What?" Said Jack

"Hahahahah. You get more pathetic each minuet Wrath" Said Pride

Then Pride moves her shadow.

"What are you doing here Pride? You can't kill her. She's an important sacrifice isn't she?" Said Wrath

"Thats right. But i can cut her legs off" Said Pride

Then she tries to hit Jack but she misses and then Jack looked at Pride's eyes and then she smiled and clapped her hands and touched the ground. And then every single light was off from the town and fire places

"What is going on. Why is the light off" Said Izumi

"Izumi. Come with me" Said Marie

Then they walked into the forrest

"Hey i can't see" Said Maes

"Well that is the point" Said Jack

"Brilliant. Pride can't see us. She is just as blind as we are" Said Wrath

"Huh? Where am i? Why is it so dark?" Said Jim

"Jim? Your back. What happened?" Said Jack

"Sister. Where are you? I can't see. What's going on" Said Jim

"It's a long story but what happened?" Said Jack

"I don't know. I remember Lust attacking me but then some shadow holds me down" Said Jim

"Lust? You mean Lust is here?" Said Wrath

"Now wait a minuet. Pride is not inside of that armor?" Said Maes

"No of course not. She is inside of that forrest somewhere. We need to find her before the lights get back" Said Wrath

_Somewhere inside of the forrest_

"The lights gone. It doesn't matter. They are just as blind as i am" Said Pride

"Hey Pride what's up" Said Wrath

"You. How did you find me?" Said Pride

"With an ego big as yours. No one can hide in the darkness" Said Wrath

Then Pride had an angry look at him

"Decide you forgot my ultimate eye. I can use it even in the darkness" Said Wrath

"Oh how silly of me then" Said Pride

Then all of the sudden a man with a lantern came

"Hello is somebody there?" Said the man with the lantern

Then Pride has an prideful smile and cut the man's arm of and starts a forrest fire. The man got killed by Pride and she consumed the man

"That was horrible. That man didn't need to die" Said Wrath

"You feel pity for a man you don't even know. My my. You are pathetic Wrath" Said Pride

Wrath got an angry look on his face

"I am going to kill you Pride" Said Wrath

"I'll like to see you try" Said Pride

Then Jack comes and she claps her hands and makes a cylinder block that she tried to hit Pride with but it failed because of Pride's shadow

"You really believed that will stop me? That is why i despise humans. They always believe they can defeat something superior then them" Said Pride

"Don't be so arrogant. Maybe i don't have that shadow you have. But that doesn't mean i will give up. I have a chance you fool" Said Jack

"You dare call me a fool? how pathetic" Said Pride

"I will admit. You fooled me. I never believed that a cute girl could be a monster" Said Jack

Then Elicia suddenly appears

"Now. I am curious. What will make you feel when i kill your best friend" Said Pride

"You what?" Said Jack

Then Pride moves her shadow to Elicia really fast but then Wrath jumps in front of her and he gets stabbed himself

"You are willing to sacrifice your life for such a low life form like a human?" Said Pride

"Yeah i do. Unlikely you. I find Humans interesting. I actually like them" Said Wrath

"Your a fool Wrath" Said Pride

"At least i am not a pathetic fool like you Pride" Said Wrath

"Wrath no" Said Jack

Then Pride takes all her shadow into Wrath's philosopher's stone and she devours him

"She devoured him" Said Jack

"What is going on here" Said Elicia

"I'll explain later. Run Elicia" Said Jack

Then Elicia ran away

"Eating a fool is delicious. Oh i can see you. Marie" Said Pride

**Bigjackass: And that is all for now**


	20. Chapter 20

**XXXWilson: Here's chapter 20. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Mom" Said Jim<p>

"Jim are you alright?" Said Marie

"Yeah i am fine. But my sister. She's fighting agains an homunculus named Pride" Said Jim

"She do huh? We need to help her" Said Marie

"Hey mom your an alchemist right?" Said Jim

"Yes. What are you thinking Jim" Said Marie

"I have a plan. Just listen" Said Jim

**Chapter 20: The promised day**

"You ate your own brother? That is just unforgivable" Said Jack

"Why do you care? He's just a pathetic fool. Like you" Said Pride

Then Pride sends her shadow towards Jack she dodge a lot of them but then she ended up getting hit and she was lying on the ground and then she rise up

"Why don't you just give up. You can't win" Said Pride

"Maybe. But i am not gonna let you win easily either" Said Jack

Then Marie appears out of no where

"So you came at last" Said Pride

"Yes. I can't let my daughter fight you alone" Said Marie

"So your foolish enough to believe you, can defeat me?" Said Pride

"No of course not" Said Marie

Then both of them where just standing there and stare-ring each other

"What is she planing to do? She is just standing there" Said Pride in her mind

Then Jim appears and trying to grab Pride but Pride ended up grabbing him instead with her shadow

"Seriously? Is that your big plan? Did you really believe that your stupid son will stop me? Don't make me laugh" Said Pride

"Don't you ever mock my son Pride" Said Marie

Then the ground starts rising and it surrounded Pride. Then Jim grabs Pride to make sure she will not escape. And then it was made a giant rock that Jim and Pride wads inside

"What the? Why did you do that?" Said Jack

"It was Jim's idea. He said we should trap Pride inside of a giant rock. It was a good idea. Hohenheim did the same once. But i am afraid that someone will come and rescue Pride" Said Marie

**_Inside the rock_**

"THAT DAMN WOMAN HOW DARE SHE. HOW DARE SHE HUMILIATE ME LIKE THIS. ONCE I GET OUT I WILL KILL HER" Said Pride

"This is what happens when you underestimate humans. Your trap here till the promised day is over" Said Jim

"You should't be so confident. When you use your alchemy i am getting out of here with you" Said Pride

"Who said i am getting out of here. In my opinion Pride. Your giving humans to little credit" Said Jim

"Humans are pathetic" Said Pride

"Oh so after the humiliation you still believe that humans are so weak. Tell me, do you care about anyone. Anyone at all?" Said Jim

"No and why should i. Humans are creature that are meant to be exterminated. But. There is this one person thought. Her name is Olivier Armstrong. She is Greed's aunt. and one day there was this car that was about to hit me. But Olivier she just jumped and grabbed me and saved me from the car. Naturally the car would't kill me. But at that moment it made me feel that i want to know more about this person. If she died now. I would never know who she is. I will shamefully admit that maybe i did she her as a mother. But i don't even know what that is" Said Pride

**_Outside of the rock_**

"I don't believe it" Said Olivier

"Huh? General Armstrong? How long have you been standing there?" Said Jack

"So it's true. My niece and my nephew. They are a homunculus?" Said Olivier

"I am sorry. But they are" Said Jack

"No" Said Olivier

"Listen general. We need you" Said Jack

"Huh?" Said Olivier

"I want you to go back to briggs mountain. And bring your men to Central. Tomorrow is the promised day. We need as many man on our side" Said Jack

"Alright i will. And then i will meet my brother and tell him everything" Said Olivier and then she walked away

And then Izumi appears

"That is a huge rock" Said Izumi

"Izumi. I want you to stay here and guard the rock. You understand?" Said Marie

"Yes i do" Said Izumi

Then Jack walked to the close to the rock and she said

"Jim can you hear me?"

"Yes i can" Said Jim

"Listen Jim i have something to tell you" Said Jack

And then she told Jim everything

"You saw my body?" Said Jim

"Yes i did. It was in gate of truth. Listen i am going to take your body back. No matter what" Said Jack

"Yes" Said Jim

"Tomorrow i am going back to central and i am going to kick that Darkness's ass. And then i will come back. I promise" Said Jack

"Yes. And i promise to stay here with Pride" Said Jim

And then Jack walked away and she saw the sunrise

"Are you ready Darkness? There is no turning back now. We are going to kick your ass" Said Jack

**XXXWilson: And thats all for now. Now begins the climax chapters**


	21. Chapter 21

**XXXWilson: Here's chapter 21. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Jack, Marie, Maes, Elicia and Logan where walking towards central command<p>

"Do you have any idea how we should get in?" Said Logan

"Yes i do. There is a way inside of one of the prisons" Said Jack

**Chapter 21: The battle in Central**

_**Central Command**_

All of them walked in front of the prison that lies in north of Central

"There is it. I am sure that there is a way in there" Said Jack

"I hope your right" Said Logan

"There is. My and major was there as well" Said Maes

"Come on lets go" Said Jack

Then they walked into the prison. And then they saw the wall that has been sealed with alchemy. Jack claps her hands and touched the walls and revealed a door. They entered it

"I think we should split up" Said Marie

"Yeah. I agree" Said Maes

"I'll go that way. And the rest of you go that way" Said Marie

"What? Why should you go alone?" Said Jack

"My alchemy is different. Decide there is something i need to do. And i need to do it alone" Said Marie and then she walked away

"Come on lets go" Said Maes

And then they walked away as well

**_Central command building_**

"Where do you think Lieutenant Mustang is?" Said Vane

"I don't know. But i feel he is here somewhere" Said John/Greed

"Then we must find him" Vane

"Oh we will find him" Said John/Greed

"We must make him open the gate so he can be a sacrifice" Said Vane

Then a soldier came

"General Armstrong i have something to tell you" Said the soldier

"What is it?" Said John/Greed

"It is the soldier from briggs. They are attacking us" Said the soldier

"What? Does that mean your aunt knows about our plans?" Said Vane

"It doesn't matter she can't stop us" Said John/Greed

**_Outside of the building_**

Men from briggs mountain shot many soldiers and killed many of them. And Olivier used her sword countless times. She walked to the Armstrong mansion. And she walked inside and she meet her brother Alex

"Olivier what are you doing here? And why are you covered in blood?" Said Alex

"Listen Alex. I have something very important to tell you" Said Olivier

"Don't you want to take a shower ore something?" Said Alex

"NO. I need to tell it now" Said Olivier

Then all of the sudden a bunch of men came and start shooting. Both Olivier and Alex got away. However men from briggs mountain came and shoot all of them

"Whats the meaning of this?" Said Alex

"Listen. Your son is a homunculus" Said Olivier

"What? No. Thats nonsense" Said Alex

"It's true. And so is Jane. Her real name is Pride. And i saw her last night" Said Olivier

"No thats impossible. She was in her room last night" Said Alex

"Are you sure? Have you seen her today at all?" Said Olivier

Then Alex's face became pale and shocked and he didn't say anything

"That was i thought. Listen Alex i want you to come with me. Today we are going to defeat the homunculi once and for all" Said Olivier

Then Alex looks at Olivier and he agreed to her and then they walked away

**_North central prison_**

All of them walked and walked and then they saw the huge door

"Where do you think this door leads to?" Said Maes

"I think it leads to Darkness's hideout" Said Jack

"Then we have to open it" Said Logan

Then Jack claps her hands and she touched the door and it opened. And inside Envy where standing in front of them and waiting

"Hahahah. You really believed it will be that easy? You humans are stupider i thought" Said Envy

**_Resembol forrest_**

Izumi was sitting on the grass close to the big rock

"Hey Jim i everything fine in there?" Said Izumi

"Uhm yeah" Said Jim

"But there is something strange. Pride dose not even try to get out she is just sitting here and being quite. There is something not right in here" Said Jim in his mind

"I don't understand. It so quiet. To quiet. Wait. Could it be she is waiting for someone to rescue her." Said Izumi

Then Lust appears out of no where and Izumi rise up

"YOU" Said Izumi

And then Lust transforms into his true form and pouch Izumi away and then he creates a giant hole on the rock. And then Pride walks out and Lust transforms back to his human form

"Thank you for the help Lust. I appreciate it" Said Pride

"Yeah yeah. Where's Wrath?" Said Lust

"He became a fool. So i had to consume him" Said Pride

"You ate Wrath?" Said Lust

"It's not like it's cannibalism. We are apart of our father's soul. We became one" Said Pride

"Oh yeah. I forgot" Said Lust

"Lust he was here the hold time?" Said Jim in his mind

"Now shall we take him back?" Said Lust

"Of course" Said Pride

Then Izumi appears and she claps her hands and create a large fog around

"What? Damn that bitch" Said Lust

"Don't worry. They are just hiding in this fog. And sooner ore later the fog has to go away" Said Pride

"We should get away from here" Said Jim

"No. We need to fight back" Said Izumi

and then she rise her right arm up and she is showing a philosopher's stone

"Izumi, where did you get that?" Said Jim

"Your mother gave it to me. She said i should use it in case of an emergency. I got a plan" Said Izumi

And then the fog disappears. And Jim was walking towards them

"I knew you would't run away. Pathetic human" Said Pride

"Don't be so confident you two. We are going to defeat all of you. No matter what" Said Jim

**_Darkness's hideout_**

Marie was walking and Darkness was just sitting there and he reads a book but he stops and looks at Marie and he says

"So you finally came"

"I have to eventully" Said Marie

"It's so sad. I haven't seen you for years. And you came to kill me. Not quite the reunion i hoped for" Said The Darkness

"It never is... You will always be a helpless child to me" Said Marie

"And you will always be a worthless slave to me" Said The Darkness

**XXXWilson: And thats it for now**


	22. Chapter 22

**XXXWilson:Here's chapter 22. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Hahahah. You really believed it will be that easy. You humans are stupider i thought" Said Envy<p>

**Chapter 22: Envy's jealousy**

"Honestly you didn't believe that we don't guard this door? That is just unbelievable" Said Envy

"You where standing there the hole time?" Said Jack

"Of course i was. And to be honest i hoped someone will come. And you guys did" Said Envy

"Your name's Envy right?" Said Jack

"Yepp thats right you tiny pip-squeak" Said Envy

"Envy means jealousy right?" Said Jack

"Yeah... What are you getting at?" Said Envy

"Tell me. What are you jealous about?" Said Jack

"Huh? What do you mean. Do you believe i am jealous for what? And why should i?" Said Envy

"You must be jealous of something. And thats your weakness" Said Jack

"Ah. Enough is enough" Said Envy

Then he ran towards Jack but Maes flips his fingers and hit Envy's eyes. And Envy stopped running

"AAAAHHHH MY EYES" Said Envy

Envy's eyes regenerates slowly

"You idiot have you forgotten?" Said Maes

"Thats right. This is the man who burned Sloth to death" Said Envy

When Envy's eyes regenerates Envy ran away

"Come back here you coward" Said Maes

Then all of them ran after Envy

**_Outside in Central streets_**

Olivier and Alex where walking in front of the big gate and they opened it. And man from briggs mountain entered and starts shooting

"Olivier where are we going?" Said Alex

"We are going inside of Central command building" Said Olivier

After a while of battle. They enter in the building and they walk into John/Greed's office

"He's not here" Said Olivier

"Where can he be then?" Said Alex

"We must find him. That coward" Said Olivier

and then she found a button that lies under John/Greed's desk and she pushed the button and a secret door opened

"Where do you think this leads to" Said Alex

"I don't know. But we should check it out" Said Olivier

And then they walked into the secret door

**_Resembol forrest _**

Pride tries to hit Jim with her shadow but she missed. Then she is throwing her shadow to Jim again. However Jim claps his hands and create a wall. Pride destroys it but Jim got away anyway. Then Jim claps his hands again and touch the ground and create a spear which he throws to Pride. Pride destroys it

"Give up. This is a battle you can't win" Said Pride

"Don't be so sure Pride. Have you forgotten someone" Said Jim

"Wait. Where's that old bitch?" Said Lust

"Where's that woman?" Said Pride in her mind

And then Izumi appears out of nowhere and then she clapped her hands and touched Lust's back

"Hehehe whats that suppose to do?" Said Lust

"Well you see. I am using an philosopher's stone" Said Izumi

"WHAT?" Said Lust and then he saw his hands become to dust

"You destroyed my philosopher's stone with an another stone? Well you should know that when your using an stone to destroy a stone the one you used get destroyed to" Said Lust

Then the Philosopher's stone that Izumi was holding disappears

"Hahahah. It doesn't matter. You need more then a stone to destroy my father" Said Lust and then he completely disappears

And then Pride throws her shadow to them but then Jim claps his hands and then fog came and they disappears

"Hehehehe. It's not over yet. Silly humans" Said Pride

And then Jim and Izumi ran away

"We have to get to Central and fast" Said Izumi

"Yeah but how?" Said Jim

And then they saw a car and they ran to it and takes it and Izumi drives.

"Huh? HEY MY CAR" Said a man

"We promise to give it back" Said Jim

**_Darkness's hideout_**

"So you have decided to kill the humanity huh? I guess after your father died you where shocked. And you wanted revenge. That is your motiv isn't it?" Said Marie

"I want to honor his work. And kill the humanity is the best way" Said The Darkness

"Lust, Sloth, Gluttony, Envy, Wrath, Greed and Pride. These are the seven deadly sins of mankind. Each one of them can ruin and consume a man's life. However you must understand them. In order to understand humanity. Ore else your knowledge to humans are useless. But if you kill the humans how are you suppose to get that knowledge?" Said Marie

Darkness did not answer

"You always wanted to have what humans have... In the end i have to agree with you in some way. It is unfair that humans can have a family. While the homunculi can't" Said Marie

Then Darkness got mad and he goes underground and then he reappears behind Marie

"Family? Who needs a family. I can live forever. i need no one but myself" Said The Darkness

"Is that so. Then why did you create the other homunculi in the first place? If you didn't want to have a family why did you do it? Why are they calling you their father then?" Said Marie

"That doesn't concern you" Said The Darkness

"Yes it does. You know why i have to kill you. But before that. I want to know about you. Because. You can't defeat something you don't even know what that is" Said Marie

"Your ridiculous" Said The Darkness

"You want to know about the humans don't you?" Said Marie

"I already know what a human is" Said The Darkness

"Then what is it?" Said Marie

"Humans are weak. Humans are stupid. Humans are pathetic life form. They should have been exterminated from the beginning" Said The Darkness

"You don't know that. But your to stubborn to accept that. Your hopeless" Said Marie

Then Marie was walking towards him but then she got grabbed by a shadow

"What the? But how? Pride's not here" Said Marie

"Heheheheh. Did you really believe that Pride is the only one that can control shadow. I will admit my shadow is not as strong as her. But it's strong enough" Said The Darkness

**_Secret hallway_**

"Where's that bastard?" Said Maes

"I think we should split up and find him" Said Jack

And then they walked split up. Jack was walking on a hallway and then Envy came and grabbed her holder her against a wall

"You idiot. Did you believe that it was wise to walk alone? Silly girl it never is" Said Envy

"Are you going to kill me?" Said Jack

"Well no. You are a sacrifice after all. But i might as well punch you till your unconscious. Do you have any words before i do that?" Said Envy

"Yeah. I wonder how's Jim doing?" Said Jack

"Huh? You only had one thing to say and you choose to say that?" Said Envy

"Yeah of course. He's my brother and i am worried about him" Said Jack

"What? Your older then him. He gets all the attentions from your parents and all the people around you. You should't care about him. What about you? Aren't you important to. Huh?" Said Envy

"Now i get it. Your jealous" Said Jack

"huh?" Said Envy

"Your jealous because no matter how many brothers and sister a family gets. They are always loyal to each other. Unlikely yours right? Ore maybe there's something else to. There's someone in your family that gets more attention then you. Something thats unlikely in a human family no matter how many children they get. They always spends time with their child first born ore second born. But not yours" Said Jack

Then Envy let Jack go

_Envy's mind_

"Father why does Pride always gets the good jobs" Said Envy

"Because Pride is my proud work. You are just a mediocre creation." Said The Darkness

_Another memory_

"Don't mock Pride, Envy. She's my masterpiece unlikely you mediocre" Said Jack

_Back to reality_

Then tears came from Envy's eyes and he starts crying

"Why. Why. Why will no my father appreciate my work. I am doing everything to please him. But he's never satisfied. Pride is always his favorite. And i can't believe a human could see that through me" Said Envy

Then Maes, Logan and Elicia appears. Maes was about to flip his finger but Jack stopped him

"Why can't my family be like a typical human family?" Said Envy

And then Envy stabs his hand into his stomach and dragged the philosopher's stone out and destroyed it. And then his body becomes dust

"Goodbye. Jack Martin" Said Envy and then he disappears

"Come on. Lets go" Said Maes

And then they walked away. After a while of walking they meet Brigadier General Vane

"Welcome. I believes it's soon time" Said Vane

"You." Said Jack

"Now now. We don't need some violence right now. Anyway did you know that i am an alchemist to?" Said Vane

"Yes" Said Maes

"No" Said both Jack and Elicia at the same time

and then some men in uniform grabs Maes's, Logan's, Elicia's and Jack's arms. And then Vane touched his hands on a transmutation circle that lies on the ground. and when he did that an eye appeared under Jack's legs and Logan's to.

**_Central street_**

Jim and Izumi was walking and then under Jim's legs an eye appeared

**_Secret hallways_**

And then all Jack and logan and Jim disappears.

"What the? What did you do?" Said Maes

"Don't worry you will be joining them soon enough. After you have opened the gate" Said Vane

"What? You mean i am a sacrifice?" Said Maes

"Not yet. But you will. Shall i get what you need" Said Vane

"Forget it. Why will i attempt the human transmutation when it's not going to work anyway?" Said Maes

"Oh but you will" Said Vane

and then one of the man cut Elicia's throat

"NO MAJOR" Said Maes

"Don't worry. After you have completed the transmutation i will save her life. With this stone" Said Vane

"You bastard" Said Maes

"Don't worry lieutenant. I am not going to die. I promise. And please. Don't do it. Thats an order" Said Elicia

"But you will. Come on. Thats the only way to save her life" Said Vane

"Alright" Said Maes

**XXXWilson: And thats all for now**


	23. Chapter 23

**XXXWilson: Here's chapter 23. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Alright" Said Maes<p>

**Chapter 23: Sacrifice**

"You did a good choice. Come we'll give you what you need" Said Vane

"Alright. I will not do the transmutation" Said Maes

"Oh. Well thats to bad. If thats the case, then we have to kill major Hughes" Said Vane

"I will not allow it. YOU SCUM" Said Maes

"Then do the transmutation then. I mean look i have a philosopher's stone" Said Vane

and then holding his philosopher's stone and then his hand got shot

"AAAHHH" Screamed Vane and he dropped his philosopher's stone

And then his men who holder Maes and Elicia got shoot as well

"Brigadier general Vane. How pathetic that you will betray us like that" Said Olivier

"What do you mean. I haven't betrayed anyone. I am just doing this country favor" Said Vane

"If you talk again then i swear i will shoot you" Said Olivier

"General Armstrong? And Mr Armstrong what are you doing here?" Said Maes

"We came to defeat the homunculi" Said Olivier

And then Maes saw the philosopher's stone. He took it and then takes the stone to Elicia's throat and healed it

"Thank you for not doing the transmutation" Said Elicia

"Of course. I can't do something thats impossible to do" Said Maes

"How pathetic" Said John/Greed

"What? John? What are you doing here?" Said Alex

"Regardles what you say. We still need our sacrifice Mustang" Said John/Greed

"What are you talking about John?" Said Alex

"I will not open the gate. NO MATTER WHAT" Said Maes

"It doesn't matter you want ore not" Said John/Greed

"Greed what do you think we sha..." Said Vane but then he got stabbed from behind by Pride's shadow

"You'll do just fine Vane" Said Pride

And then John/Greed takes his sword in both of his arms and ran toward Maes. Then Maes flips his fingers and fire comes out but John/Greed dodges it. And then he kicks Maes and landed on the center of the room. Then John/Greed stabs Maes's arms with his swords. And then Pride creates a human transmutation circle with her shadow

"MAES" Said Elicia she tried to save him but she was pushed out by Pride

"What are you doing?" Said Maes

"Your going to open the gate" Said John/Greed

"I told you, i am not going to do it" Said Maes

"I already told you that it doesn't matter you want ore not. Your still going to do it" Said John/Greed

Then and behind under Maes appears and then John/Greed takes his swords and walks away from the circle and then Maes disappears

**_In the truth_**

Jack is seen falling and falling from a white place

"Where am i? Why am i? Whats going on?" Said Jack in her mind

and then she disappears

_**Darkness's hideout**_

Jack then lands in Darkness's hideout.

"What is going on here?" Said Jack

and then Logan appears and so did Jim as well

"Huh? Jim?" Said Jack

"Jack. Where are we?" Said Jim

"I don't know. But this place looks familiar" Said Jack

"Indeed. You have been here before" Said The Darkness

"You" Said Jack

"Yes. It's me. Long time no see. Hmm. It appears only four of my sacrifices are here. We are still missing one more" Said The Darkness

And then he throws Marie right to them

"Mom. Are you alright?" Said Jim

"Yeah i am fine" Said Marie

"Who is the last sacrifice?" Said Jack

"Oh you'll see" Said The Darkness

And then Maes comes falling down and Pride appears as well

"Maes? Wait. You opened the gate?" Said Jack

"No. Of course not, i would never do such a thing. They force me to it" Said Maes

"What?" said Jack

"It's true. He refused to opened the gate. So we have to open the gate for him by force. And it was worth it to see weak humans get humiliated" Said Pride

"But i don't see anything different with your body" Said Jack

"Me neither" Said Maes

And then Maes rise up from the ground and he looked at Darkness

"So your the leader of the homunculi? Well time to die" Said Maes

And then he flips his fingers but nothing happens. He flips repeatedly but nothing happens

"What is going on here?" Said Maes

"Oh i get it. You lost you flame alchemy. In other words. You lost your father's work. Humans can be so foolish" Said Pride

"Indeed. A man who tried to bring the one he loves was given a body that can't be loved again. A boy who admire his father, lost his father's work. A girl who tried to bring back her father lost the eye she used to see with. A boy who was same arrogant as his sister lost the body he used to live with. Humans are foolish arrogant creature that should have been exterminated years ago. Humans are weak. They always believe they can play god. That is the truth" Said The Darkness

"I DON'T THINK SO" Said Jack and then she punched her fist on the ground

"If he tried to create a human that would be one thing. But the fact that you forced him to open it agains his own. And the fact, that truth comes from someone who barely even knows of the humanity. THAT'S A TRUTH I WILL NEVER ACCEPT" Said Jack

**_Secret hallways_**

"John? How could you?" Said Alex

"My name, is not John. It's Greed" Said John/Greed

Then John/Greed ran to Alex and attack him. Alex dodges every single attack. Then Olivier pulls up her gun

"No. Don't" Said Alex

"Yes that is one of the biggest flaw about the humans. They are so soft even when their sons is trying to kill you." Said John/Greed

"Please. I never cared about you. Nor the family name. And now. YOU WILL DIE FATHER" Said John/Greed

And then he attacks Alex again and Alex dodges him. And then he touched the ground with his fist and created a stone spear. Which John/Greed dodges. But then Olivier shoot John/Greed and at the same time Alex created another stone spear and hit John/Greed right in his stomach. And then John/Greed's philosopher's stone got destroyed. And after that John/Greed lies on the ground

"So this is how it ends? The greedy man killed by your own father" Said John/Greed

Alex burst into tears

"Are you happy? You dishonored our family's name" Said Olivier

"I don't give a damn about our family name. Still. I am not ashamed to be an Armstrong either. The only reason why any one should live. Is power. Yes power. That is the only thing that keeps man alive" Said John/Greed and then he closed his eyes and his body became dust.

"Foolish man. You never had power" Said Olivier

**_Darkness's hideout_**

"Jack. I take care of Darkness. You and your brother takes care of Pride" Said Marie

"What. She is saying like Pride is the easy one" Said Jack

"And she is" Said Marie

"What?" Said Jack

"You see, Pride can't kill you. She needs you alive" Said Marie

"Oh i see" Said Jack

And then she claps her hands and throwing a giant cylinder block to Pride she destroys it. And when she did. Jack jumped right in and punched Pride in her face

"Get up. I am not done with you" Said Jack

And then Pride moves her shadow and Jack runs and she claps her hands and makes a wall. Pride destroys it but Jack kicked Pride in her back while she was doing that. And then Jack grabs Pride with her right arm and then she punches her again and created a giant hole in her face.

"You should give up while you have the chance Darkness" Said Marie

And then Darkness is looking up with his head and then he says

"Well it appears that the time has finally come"

And then Darkness grabs Marie, Logan, Maes, Jim and Jack with his shadow. And Pride smiles. Darkness walks to his chair and takes his hand on the circle at the table that standing close to him. And when he did that an eye appears on Jack, Jim, Marie, Maes and Logan's belly.

"Yes, yes, YES. I can feel it. I CAN FEEL IT" Said The Darkness

**_Outside. In Rush Valley_**

Sarah walks to Edward

"Hey dad. I don't fell so good" Said Sarah

"Huh? Sarah. What is it?" Said Edward

And then she falls down to the floor

"Sarah? What is it?" Said Edward

And then Edward falls to

**_Darkness's hideout_**

"YES. Every soul of humans in Ameastris shall be mine" Said The Darkness

And then sadly every soul goes to Darkness. Trapped inside his Philosopher's stone

**XXXWilson: And that is all for now**


	24. Chapter 24

**XXXWilson:Here's chapter 24. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Every single humans in Ameastris are dead lying on the ground<p>

_**Darkness's hideout**_

"What happened?" Said Jack

"You have done well my sacrifices" Said The Darkness

"YOU. What have you done?" Said Jack

"You mean you did it?" Said Marie

"Yes. I have every single human soul from Ameastris" Said The Darkness

"What? How many people have you devoured" Said Logan

"According to my father. There are ove 50 million people in Ameastris

**Chapter 24: The one who killed humanity**

Then Jack claps her hands and ran to Darkness

"YOU BASTARD" Said Jack

Then Darkness punches Jack in her face

"It's no use. Soon i shall exterminate the humanity and my Philosopher's stone will be stronger" Said The Darkness

"But there is a way to stop you. Once we have destroyed your Philosopher's stone. Then all the souls you devoured will be free" Said Marie

"What are you for real?" Said Jim

"Yes. There where no transmutation to stop it. But if we can destroy his stone then everything will be normal again" Said Marie

"Well good luck with that" Said The Darkness

Then Jack ran to Darkness. But then Pride moves her shadow and tries to stab Jack but then Logan jump in front and got stabbed by Pride's shadow and then she throws Logan away

"Logan?" Said Jack

Then Darkness walks out of his hideout. He ended up in front of Central command building

"Logan? Why did you do that" Said Jack

"I just wanted to do something good at least. All my life i have only done sins. But i hoped i could redeem myself before i die" Said Logan and then he dies

"What a foolish human. He had it coming" Said Pride

"Jack we must go" Said Jim

"Just go. I'll catch up with you guys later. I have to deal with this little bitch" Said Jack

And then Marie, Jim and Maes goes after the Darkness. And Jack and Pride are standing in the hideout all by themselves

"You want to stay here? How foolish of you. This is a battle you can't win." Said Pride

"Don't be so confident. Just because i am human, that doesn't mean i will lose. You brat" Said Jack

"You're pathetic" Said Pride

**_Outside of the Central Command building_**

Darkness was walking but then he suddenly got hit by a spear and then he turned around and he saw Marie, Jim and Maes

"I am not going to let you devour more humans" Said Marie

"Whate else should i do? These humans where meant to die from the beginning" Said The Darkness

"You still see humans as a low life don't you understand you can only create a philosopher's stone with them. If you kill every single humans then you can't create a philosopher's stone anymore. Not only that you need humans to kill humans. You think that humans are just weak and you believe that a homunculus is more superior then them. But you need humans more then anything all you're life you have depended on humanity and now your kill to kill them. Without humans. Your nothing" Said Marie

Then Marie creates an another spear and throws it to Darkness. He was hit but his wounds regenerates

"If only i had my flame alchemy i could burn him down" Said Maes

And then Maes claps his hands and creates a cylinder block and throws it to Darkness he was hit but his wounds again regenerates

"Well not bad for my first time i will say" Said Maes

They keep throwing stuff at him but nothing helps. And then Darkness grabs Marie with his shadow

"It was fun. But now. It's time to die" Said The Darkness

And then Darkness opens his mouth and a beam came out of it and he devoured Marie's soul

"Hahahahah. I got some new tricks after i devoured everyone's soul. I am stronger than ever" Said The Darkness

**_Darkness's hideout_**

Jack and Pride where still fighting. Pride throws her shadow and Jack jumps away. Pride tries to hit her again with her shadows but she miss. And then Jack claps her hands and makes a spear she throws it, but Pride destroyed it. But while she did that Jack punched her but then Pride grabs Jack's arms with her shadow

"You got some guts to stay here. Admit it, you have lost. Once father has destroyed the humanity we will make a world full of homunculus" Said Pride

"Your so confident that you will win. But tell me. Why? Why are you always at your father's side?" Said Jack

"I have to do what my father is saying. Ore else i am ashamed to be his Pride" Said Pride

"So your the good girl huh? Well tell me. Do you really think that your father cares a damn about you?" Said Jack

"What?" Said Pride

"If you die right now. Do you think your father cares? Your just his pawn. And when a pawn dies, their master doesn't care. In other words. You means nothing to him" Said Jack

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH BITCH. I AM ONE OF THE HOMUNCULI WHAT DO YOU KNOW? YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT US" Said Pride

"Your right. I know nothing about the homunculi. But at least i admit it. Unlikely you. You say you know everything about humans. But you know nothing at all. How pathetic" Said Jack

"SHUT UP. I attired of talking to you. It's time to die. You little alchemist" Said Pride

Then Pride ties to stab Jack but she stopped and then she let Jack go

"I don't think so Pride" Said Wrath inside of Pride

"Wrath? What are you doing?" Said Pride

"I told you that we have the chance to learn more about humans. But all of you decided to waste that effort. It's pathetic and it makes me furious, i can't let you win Pride. Thats why i am stopping you" Said Wrath

"Why? Why will you betray your own sister?" Said Pride

"Didn't i already said that? Well it doesn't matter. But you don't understand. Without humans. Your nothing" Said Wrath

And then Jack ran to Pride and grabbed Pride's face. And then she's forcing her way inside of Pride's soul

"Impossible. She is forcing her way in" Said Pride

"How do you know it's impossible. You know nothing about humans. You know nothing what they can do" Said Wrath

And then Jack grabs Pride's face in her soul

"I got you now" Said Jack

"She is going to kill me" Said Pride

"Indeed. Along with your worthless pride" Said Wrath

And then Jack destroyed Pride's philosopher's stone and Pride's body became dust and after that Jack walked out.

**_Outside of the central command building_**

Jack looked around and she saw Jim lying on the ground with no soul. And she also saw Maes and Marie's dead body with no soul. All of their souls has been devoured by Darkness and then she saw Darkness standing in front of her

"There is no reason to be surprised. It makes sense why i am standing here all alone, after all i am superior then a human... In the end. It's just you and me now girl" Said The Darkness

**XXXWilson: And thats it for now**


	25. Chapter 25

**XXXWilson: Here's chapter 25. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"There is no reason to be surprised. It makes sense why i am standing here all alone, after all i am superior then a human... In the end. It's just you and me now girl" Said The Darkness<p>

**Chapter 25: Love**

"I am not going to let you win. You bastard" Said Jack

Then Jack claps her hands and throws cylinder blocks to Darkness. He destroys all the blocks

"What a pathetic move" Said The Darkness

Then Darkness moves his shadow he tries to stab Jack but she jumps away. After a little while he grabbed her with his shadow

"You're so weak" Said The Darkness

And then he throws her away

"Do you really believe a weak girl like you can defeat me?" Said The Darkness

Jack didn't answer but she claps her hands and made a spear but she missed. And then Darkness punched Jack away

"Your friends where stronger then you. And look where they ended up. Humans are just weak and pathetic creatures. They believe they can do anything. But the thrush is. They are all afraid. They are afraid to die, they are afraid to be alone, and they are afraid of the darkness. And we can forget the most important fear of them all..." Said The Darkness

And then Darkness ran to Jack and punched her again and again and then he throws her away.

"The fear of pain. That is what humans are most afraid of" Said The Darkness

"Maybe your right" Said Jack

"Hmm?" Said The Darkness

"Maybe i am just a weak human. Maybe i am pathetic. But i promise you. I have felt pain that is much, MUCH worse. I promise you that the pain your giving me. IS NOTHING" Said Jack

"Sigh. Humans are pathetic. Especially this girl" Said The Darkness

and then he grabbed her with his shadow and he throws her down to the ground. And then Darkness walks to her and he grabs her throat with his right hand and he is holding her up

"Give it up girl. You can't win. Of all the humans i have killed you are the most pathetic and the most foolish of them all. I mean look around you. Your father is dead. Your mother left you. And your friends has fallen. All of them, failed you. But your still fighting. Why? Why? Don't you understand girl. You have nothing to live for. NOTHING" Said The Darkness

"I have nothing to live for?" Said Jack

"Thats right. Nothing" Said The Darkness

"Then it will be alright" Said Jack

Then Darkness got shocked and he said

"Huh?"

**_Inside of Darkness's philosopher's stone_**

"This doesn't look good. Come on Jack you can do it. Just use your alchemy" Said Edward

"Your wrong. She doesn't need alchemy" Said Maes

"Huh? What are you saying?" Said Edward

"Her true strength comes from inside of her heart" Said Maes

**_Outside of Central command building_**

"W-what did you just said?" Said The Darkness

"Like you said. I have nothing to live for. If thats the case then go ahead do it. It's going to be alright" Said Jack

"NOOO" Said The Darkness and then he throws her away from him

"Thats not what you're suppose to say. Your suppose to go down to your knees and beg for your life. Why aren't you doing that? Why aren't you doing what a human are suppose to do?" Said The Darkness

"Now i get it. I don't need alchemy to defeat you" Said Jack

"HUH?" Said The Darkness

"Everybody says i am a skilled alchemist. Well thats true. But alchemy is not my true strength" Said Jack

"What are you talking about, you fool?" Said The Darkness

"My daughter is not the fool here" Said Marie inside of Darkness's philosopher's stone

"What?" Said The Darkness

"My daughter's strength doesn't come from alchemy. No it's something more important than that" Said Marie

"Yeah. She's a skilled alchemist alright. But she has something amazing to" Said Maes

"What. Kinda. Strength is it?" Said The Darkness

"It's love" Said everyone in Darkness's philosopher's stone well those who knows who jack is

"All of you... Depends on this girl's love? Thats pathetic. That is so un human. No. Stop it. How can you be so calm in a situation like this? Stop looking at me like that. STOP IT, you're no human. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GIRL?" Said The Darkness

"My name is Jack Martin. I am a human girl from the eastern side of Ameastris" Said Jack

"I am not asking your name. I am not asking where you come from. I am asking what you are. You're not human" Said The Darkness

"I am just me, nothing more, and nothing less" Said Jack

"This girl makes me nervous. But i don't even understand. She is making my father's research of humans useless. How dare she insult my father's work. I am going to kill you. Thats the only way" Said The Darkness

"Pathetic" Said Jack

"What? What did you just said?" Said The Darkness

"You're pathetic. You think you can defeat me? You don't even know me. I refuse to give up" Said Jack

"Why?" Said The Darkness

"It's none of your business" Said Jack

"NONE OF MY BUSINESS? How can you say that to me? Aren't you afraid of me?" Said The Darkness

"No, why should i?" Said Jack

"You are not afraid of me? I don't understand. What is going on here? What is love? What is it? Is it important? Is it something i need to have? Is it something i need to know? WHAT IS IT? PLEASE TELL ME, I BEG YOU" Said The Darkness

"Fool" Said Jack

"I don't get it. She is weak. She is nothing special. But why? Why do they depend so much of this girl? I don't get it. I don't get, I don't get it. I don't understand humanity anymore" Said The Darkness

And then Jack took two steps and Darkness went crazy

"STAY AWAY FROM ME" Shouted Darkness

And then Darkness made a giant stone block. But Jack she clapped her hands and made a block to follow Darkness

"WHATS THE POINT OF DEFEATING ME ANYWAY. SOMEDAY THERE WILL BE AN ANOTHER HOMUNCULUS. SOMEONE WILL TAKE MY PLACE" Said The Darkness

"I don't care" Said Jack

And then Jack jumped onto the stone block and she punched Darkness right at his stomach.

"HAHAHAHAHAH. You need more than that to defeat me" Said The Darkness

And then all of the sudden he spit blood and pieces of his stone

"What? No. How? How could you destroy my stone with your fist. Thats not a weapon. It's not even something special" Said The Darkness

"Your right. Love isn't special" Said Jack

"Huh?" Said The Darkness

"Because everybody has it" Said Jack

And then Darkness smiles very calmly and he says

"Everybody huh? Then it's just like darkness then"

And after that all the souls he has devoured returns to their original bodies and Darkness's body disappears become to dust. Marie, Maes wakes up. But Jim still lies on the ground. After a little while Izumi appears and so does Olivier, Alex and Elicia

"What is going on here?" Said Izumi

"All the souls has returned from their bodies but Jim is still gone" Said Maes

"His soul has returned to his original body" Said Marie

"Huh?" Said Jack

"Yes. He is back to his human body. But he is still at the gate of truth" Said Marie

"We need to get him back" Said Jack

"Use me" Said Marie

"Huh what?" Said Jack

"Please, i have lived long enough. Give me this opportunity to act like a mother" Said Marie

"NO. This doesn't have anything to do with you. Why should you meddling in our problems?" Said Jack

"Because i am your mother. And i feel a bit responsible for it to. If i haven't been there for you. Then any of this may not have happened. Please forgive me. I am very sorry Jack" Said Marie

"Shut up. Please just shut up" Said Jack

"I am sorry" Said Marie

"Come on think. Think, there must be a way" Said Jack in her mind

And then Jack made a human transmutation circle

"Jack? What are you doing?" Said Izumi

"I am going to get Jim back. Just stay here. I'll be back in a minuet" Said Jack and then she claps her hands

_**Gate of truth**_

"So we meet again" Said The Truth

"Yep" Said Jack

"You are here to get your brother back. Am i right" Said The Truth

"Yes" Said Jack

"You understand the rules right? You need a price to get him back. So whats your price. What do you sacrifice?" Said The Truth

"Yeah i got your price" Said Jack and she was pointing at her gate

"Hahahahahah. I should have known you will do that. But are you sure. You do know you can't do any alchemy anymore" Said The Truth

"I am aware of that. But i am willing to give it up" Said Jack

"Are you sure? Think carefully now" Said The Truth

"With all the friends i have. Who even needs alchemy" Said Jack

"You done it. That is the right answer. You can take him home. Goodbye Jackie Martine" Said The Truth and then he disappears and Jim was right behind him with his own human body

"Jim it's time to go home" Said Jack

"Yeah" Said Jim

**_The real world_**

"Jim" Said Marie

"Mom, Izumi, Maes all of you are here" Said Jim

"It's good to have you back" Said Marie

"It's good to be home" Said Jim

**_East city_**

Marie was walking in the graveyard and she saw George's tombstone

"Hey George i am back. You know for many years i thought i was useless. I thought i have no meaning here in my life. I felt in love with a man but he tricked me. But years later i discovered it wasn't him after all. But when i meet you George i finally found a place here in this world. And with you i got two magnificent children. Jack never called me her mother but i am proud of her more than anything. I just wish you where here with me. I have had a magnificent life. Thanks to you and Jack and Jim. I am grateful" Said Marie and then she closes here eyes and dies

Then Jack and Jim saw her in front of George's tombstone and they ran to her

"Marie what are you doi..." Said Jack and then tears came from Jack's only eye

"You... Well at least... You died... With a smile... Mom" Said Jack

**XXXWilson: It's not over yet. One more chapter folks**


	26. The final chapter

**XXXWilson: Here is the final chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Well Jim are you ready to met aunt Jennifer again?" Said Jack<p>

"I am a bit scarred" Said Jim

"Why" Said Jack

"I don't know if she will recognize me" Said Jim

"Don't worry. She will" Said Jack

"You think so?" Said Jim

"Yes, now lets go" Said Jack

**Final chapter: Journey's end**

"Hey sister are you okay with it?" Said Jim

"With what?" Said Jack

"I mean. You still only have one eye and a one leg. On top off all. You lost your alchemy" Said Jim

"I am fine. The most important thing is that you got your body back. Come on we must meet our aunt" Said Jack

Then they knocked on the door. And Jennifer opens it and she saw Jim with his own body. And then tears came from her eyes

**_2 years later_**

"Hey sister what are you doing?" Said Jim

"I am just sitting here. It has been really boring lately" Said Jack

"Yeah. Well Winry says she is going to make an apple pie" Said Jim

"Really? How nice of her" Said Jack

"So sister. Do you have any plans?" Said Jim

"Yeah. I am thinking about going to Central and then i will to Xing and study they country. It is actually really interesting. But there is no chance i can do alchemy" Said Jack

**_Central city_**

Maes was sitting in his office and then his phone starts ringing and he picks it up

"Hi Maes it's me Elicia. I just want to tell you. Tomorrow is my little boy's birthday. You are gonna come right?" Said Elicia

"Elicia this is the 15th time today you have told me that. Seriously ever since you got a son you have always talked about how adorable he is" Said Maes

"But you gotta admit he is cute right?" Said Elicia

"Yeah i geuss he is" Said Maes

"And he has birthday tomorrow. You must come" Said Elicia

And then Maes hangs up

"Yep she is defiantly daughter of Hughes" Said Roy

"Hey" Said Maes

"Whats wrong?" Said Roy

"I lost my flame alchemy. I am sorry. I promised you that i will teach future generations with it. But i can't. I am so sorry" Said Maes

"Please don't be. The important thing is. That you are alive. That is more important than some stupid alchemy trick" Said Roy

"Yeah. But i have nothing to do in the future" Said Maes

"You know. Half eye was here" Said Roy

"Huh. When?" Said Maes

"Well a couple of minutes ago. She was here so she could give away her pocket watch. She forgot that. And then she asked me to give her a team. She is leaving to Xing. I believe she is at the train station. If you hurry you might catch her" Said Roy

"No. I doubt she will see me again" Said Maes

"Idiot" Said Roy

"Huh?" Said Maes

"I can see it in your eyes. You're in love with her. Don't just sit here and waste your time. Go and tell her everything. After all you said you want her to be your wife one day" Said Roy

"You know what dad. Your right. I should go" Said Maes

And then he ran away

"Well that was kind of you" Said Riza

"He must understand. He only get one chance to tell the one he loves. And if he waste it. Then he will live alone for the rest of his life" Said Roy

**_East City_**

"So your sister is going to Xing while your staying here?" Said Edward

"Yeah. You know how she is. Always has to learn new stuff. Even when she doesn't have alchemy she still want to learn more about it. But i can't blame her. Staying here would be boring, but you know. What she has been thinking about a lot lately i think is Maes. She may not admit it. But she has feelings for him." Said Jim

"Yeah i know. I wonder what Maes will do?" Said Edward

_**Central City train station**_

Jack was about to go in the train and then Maes was standing behind her

"Jack wait" Said Maes

"Maes? What is?" Said Jack

"Jack... I... I..." Said Maes

"What?" Said Jack

"I... The equivalent exchange" Said Maes

"Huh?" Said Jack

"I give the half of my life if you gave me half of yours" Said Maes

"Really? Maes really? You have to bring the equivalent exchange thing. Come on why could't you just ask me normally my answer would still be yes" Said Jack

"What?" Said Maes

"I mean... No you... You are just hearing things" Said Jack

"You are blushing" Said Maes

"What. But." Said Jack

"Jack" Said Maes

And then he gave her a hug

"I love you. I have always loved you" Said Maes

"Maes" Said Jack

"Yes" Said Maes

And then she gave Maes a kiss in his lips and then little while she took her lips away from his lips and she says

"I love you to" Said Jack

"Hey. We have to go now" Said one of the man

"Sorry i have to go now. I'll see you later" Said Jack

And then she walked in to the train and found a place to sit. And then the train went off

"I always said that i wanted my body back. But the truth is i never wanted to get my body back. I wanted to have family with the man i love. True happiness doesn't come from alchemy nor the body you used to have. It comes from the path you chose. And i finally found my path. And that was the end of my journey" Said Jack in her mind

**_one year later_**

In the following year they got married. and after 2 years they got three children one daughter and two sons

**THE END**


End file.
